Defying Fate
by iamsesshomarusfluff
Summary: While Sesshomaru and Kagome fight for their rights to remain mates, She looses her life. But theres a catch. Will Kagome's friends be able to bring her back, or will they themselves loose?
1. The cursed Shikon Jewel

(Yea yea yea, another story... when I sould worry about others... but oh well. YOU DON'T CONTROL MY LIFE! or my writing style.

Just enjoy it.)

* * *

"NO!!" Came the urgent, desperate cry from Kagome.

Kagome turned just in time to see a blur of silver and red coming towards Sesshomaru in alarming speeds, intending to kill. So, without even thinking about it, she flashed over and knocked him out of the way, taking the blunt of the attack. The sword slashed across her chest, gliding down until is cut off at her side. She let out a breathless gasp and fell numbly to the ground. Somewhere off to the distance, she heard Sesshomaru let out an angry snarl, and heard the bodies fall to the ground.

They were fighting brothers from some panther tribe up north that decided they wanted to challenge Sesshomaru and his choice of mate. They thought that it was unmoral to mate to a human, let alone a miko, and make her heir. Kagome stood by her mate's side, and helped him defeat their enemies. They fought endlessly, and ended up somewhere in the forests in the back of his lands. And because they had fought nearly non stop for about two days, they were exhausted, and something was going to have to give. And it seemed it happened. One of the panther's, the one with black hair, yellow eyes, and a large sword of silver, came up behind Sesshomaru, and sent a steady look to his brother in an unspoken agreement. He trusted his sword with all the strength he had left. That was when Kagome came in. If it weren't for her sacrifice, they would have killed him. And with him dead, the will left in Kagome to live would have died with him, and they would have lost.

Suddenly, and a lot sooner then she would have thought, she felt warm, sweaty hands on her face. She fluttered her eyes open to stare into the panic filled one of his, her mate, her love, Sesshomaru. She lifted a hand and caressed his face with a sad smile.

"You remember what I said about Tensagia? And the jewel?" She asked barley above a whisper. She was dying. It was unavoidable, undeniable, no matter how much they wish it wasn't. Kagome didn't want to die yet. Her life just started, and she didn't want to leave him. And Sesshomaru couldn't loose her. He just couldn't. He never let anyone so close to him before, never let down his walls to be left alone and broken. And right now, that was what was happening. He was loosing the very one who broke his walls, the very one which could leave him defenseless, and lost, and alone.

He nodded in understanding. And he hated it. With every fiber of his being, he wished it wasn't so.

"For as long as the jewel exists, your soul cannot continue to the afterlife, and thus, cannot be revived by Tensagia." He repeated the very words she told him not too long ago, when they went over the panther brothers' challenge.

Kagome smiled, even though it hurt her cheeks. She would not die like all the ones she saw in the movies. Not clinging over for warmth, or crying her eyes out whining "Why me?" No, she would die with a content smile because, even though she didn't want to die, she died honorably and to save the life of her mate. She continued to cress his face with numb fingers, trying to give as much comfort as she could as she was dying. She knew it would hurt him, and much more then what he would let on.

"You know I love right? That no matter what, I would never regret anything, and I wouldn't change this out come right?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because," She coughed. The blood was filling her lungs and it hurt with every breath she took. "Because I wouldn't be strong enough to live without you. But you are, and I know you will find a way to get me back. Just don't go selling souls, alright? That would be bad." She smiled again when she heard him give a dry laugh.

"Alright, and of course I know that." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. When he sat back up, he noticed her eyes had closed, and her breathing stop. And then it seemed like the whole situation weighed down on him. He could feel the gap that she always filled, he could feel the drowning misery taking a hold on him, and he could feel her absence. And with every beat his heart made, the pain of it coursed through his veins, making it difficult to breathe. But he believed in her. He believed in what she said that he was strong enough. And he would go on believing in her words, because it was the only thing he now believed in. Everything else had abandoned him, and left him in the dark, and betrayed him.

He let the grief take him, and the beast inside him surfaced. He howled to the sky, cursing the gods. All that he had left in him, all of it was in that one cry.

To on lookers, it was a magnificent sight. In the shadows of the forest, stood a beastly white dog, gleaming in the light of the moon, howling at it. And everyone who saw, everyone who heard, knew. They could hear it in the cry. The pain filled, sorrowful, desperate cry. And they all knew she was dead. The lady of the western land, the lady in the house of the moon, the sunshine in the dark world, and the representative of everything good stood for, was gone.

* * *

The rest of the group, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Kikyo and even kirara, stood at the gates to the western palace. And all hope, despite the truth, vanished as Sesshomaru walked across the horizon carrying the lifeless body of Kagome. Everyone would suffer the lost of her. Inuyasha, he lost his best friend. The one, who tamed his wild beast, taught him to trust and gave him a family. A family he never had, nor had the chance to have, was gone.

Sango, she lost a sister. This lost seemed unbearable. She had lost her entire family, they entire village she grew up in, and now she lost someone who was there for her when she needed her the most? Now she lost someone else she considered family, and the pain of it, it caused physical pain.

Miroku also lost his sister, one he never had. One he was glad wasn't his because she would have the cursed wind tunnel. He would never wish that one someone, no matter how handy it comes sometimes.

Kikyo also lost a friend. Kagome was more powerful then her, something that took a while for her to accept, but when she did, she grew a friendship she didn't think they could have. They both learned and taught with each other. Discovering ways to use their powers they thought they would never be able to do, and learned how far they could push themselves. Though Kagome was miko turned youkai, it was natural for her to have more endurance. Though Kikyo gave her a run for her money.

Rin and Shippo both lost a mother. Twice for each. They had lost their family, thrown out into the world by themselves, and she came along and made everything alright again. She gained their trust, and took them in as her own, something someone else wouldn't have done so, well, like how Kagome did it. And it was hard to accept the fact they would never see her smile proudly at them when they did something to surprise her. They would never hear her sing them to sleep, or how she stayed with them when they had nightmares. Or how delicious her food was when she shooed out all the cooks, so she could brew up something special. They all had lost a friend, or family member, and it was hard for them all to accept she was gone.

Sesshomaru carried her to the gardens and to a shrine in the back and placed her on the offerings table. He then had some one come in and clean her wounds, and place her into one of their favorite kimonos. His favorite because he loved seeing her in it, and hers because she loved wearing it. He left to go fill the others in, and tell them what he was going to do, and see if they would help him in it. As he closed the door quietly behind him, he lifted his eyes to stare into four pairs of saddened eyes. Sango and Miroku sent the kids up to their rooms, considering they were too young to understand what was going on.

"The panther's killed her," he said in a quiet even voice.

"Those damn bastards! I outta go and kill the lot of them!" Cursed Inuyasha.

Kikyo sighed sadly and warped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am sure, Inuyasha that Sesshomaru took care of it. If anyone deserved that right, it would be him."

"All of us deserve that right!"

Sesshomaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes to push back the growing headache. He was not in the mood to deal with his brother's brash attitude.

"There is a way to bring her back," he said just as quietly, letting his hand fall back to his side.

"The shikon jewel," muttered Kikyo and Miroku spontaneously.

Sesshomaru only nodded his head in agreement.

"But why is that?" asked Sango, voicing the others thoughts.

"I believe it has a connection to her soul," Kikyo spoke up.

"Explain,"

"Unlike me, she was born with the jewel in her body. I don't know if it was because the jewel chose her to protect it, or to carry my soul, or because the kami saw that she was to be my reincarnation. But my best bet was that it chose her to carry it along with such a pure and powerful soul. It's just a theory."

Sesshomaru took a moment to think about that. It did make since. Kagome didn't fully explain why she couldn't be revived by his sword. She said that she didn't fully understand it herself, so she couldn't explain it. He did have to admit though, what the miko said, it could be a good possibility.

"This is just another reason to finish hunting down the jewel shards, and Naraku, since he has most of the jewel." Inuyasha concluded.

Kikyo shifted uneasily, and four pairs of eyes were suddenly intent on her.

"Speak." Sesshomaru commanded.

"There lies a problem."

"What do you mean?" Sango had an idea of where Kikyo was going, since her village held the jewel until given to the dead miko.

"Yes Sango. Your assumptions are correct."

"But the rest of us don't know. Mind keeping us up to speed?" snapped Inuyasha.

Kikyo sighed and started to explain the grave news. She knew she would have to face either Sesshomaru's wrath, or Inuyasha's, or both.

"Defeating Naraku will be the easy part. And you know that it will take everything within us to do it too, so you know this will be a severe headache.

Kagome is the only one who has the power to either make a pure, selfless wish, or purify it out of existence. I cannot because I am dead. Yes, I can purify the jewel shards, but I cannot do it by touch like she can. And because I am dead, I cannot completely make a selfless wish while my heart purley desires something else. The jewel cannot be destroyed by just simple wording of the wish. It must be purley made by the heart. We all are human, thus it's only understandable that we crave something we do not have. Kagome has that pure soul about her, but it's hard to explain."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose again. The miko was right, this _is_ a tremendous headache. They very one that died and cannot be revived by his sword, is the one that they need to purify the jewel so he can revive her. But he was interrupted by a nock on the other side of the door. He stepped away so the servant could open the door.

"She is ready, my lord," She mumbled.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked in, leading the other's to their beloved friend. As he approached, the demon sorcerers were awaiting for him to give them the go ahead. But before he did, he wanted to see her, one last time. The servants out did themselves. Kagome lay stiffly, but beautifully. They dressed her in an elaborate kimono. It was midnight blue dotted with small white roses. The kimono, the one he had made for her, and even though you couldn't see it because she lay on her back, but there was a giant silver crescent moon. It started on her right shoulder, stretched across her back and ended back and her right hip. Her moonlight silver hair fanned out behind her, creating a halo around her. Her hands were folded in prayer, as all the miko were positioned when they were buried. The expression was one as though she was nothing in but a deep slumber, which he had all intentions of making it that way. The silky material flowed around her body, looking like it belonged there. Somewhere beside him, he heard the sharp in take of breathe. When he could no longer stand it, he turned away, and nodded in the direction on the demon sorcerers.

* * *

Later that night, Sesshomaru lay in his bed, thoughts of what happened repeating in his head, tormenting him, making him squirm under their heavy weight. He tossed himself onto his back and stared up at the roof. He stared at it hard, trying to pay attention to details of the wood work. The wood was old, but in good condition. Strong and sturdy; always there, to shelter you and protect you from the outside. Just like her…. Damn it! He can't think like that. Everything here just reminded him of her, in some way, shape, form or fashion. But then suddenly he heard light chuckling echo across the room. He shot up and looked around, but saw nothing. He could have sworn that was Kagome's chuckle. Oh this was just great. First, he couldn't stop thinking about her, now he was hallucinating.

"You are such a worry wart,"

Ok, he _knew_ he didn't imagine _that_, did he?

He heard a heavy sigh, followed by, "Sesshomaru, if my soul can't continue onto the after life, you think I would just wonder around mindlessly? I'm offended."

Before he knew it, a ghost of a smile threatened to play at his lips. Oh yes, that was definitely Kagome.

"I suppose."

Then all of a suddenly, the air around him grew fidgety cold, and his hair moved just slightly, as though a breeze trifled through.

"I'm right here," he heard her whisper.

He closed his eyes, and when he did, he saw her. Well, not like you physically see someone, just her outline, lighted by some sort of light. His eyes snapped open, but he lost her.

"What?"

"I thought I saw you."

He heard her chuckle again.

"Close your eyes again."

He did, and he saw her again.

"I'm lost."

"You see my essence, not _me_." She said lightly, as though she was laughing.

He frowned.

"I do not find this funny." He said in his classic emotionless voice.

"I'm not laughing. It's just, our bond is stronger then I thought."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you see what I am, the light of my spirit. This is what you look like when you die. You look like your physical appearance, but you see more. You know?"

"I suppose." He replied in the same flat voice. Whatever, he was just happy he could communicate with her, even if his eyes have to be closed.

"You should sleep. You still haven't rested from fighting so much, and the emotional stress isn't helping."

He couldn't help but open his eyes and send her and icy glare.

"Woman, do you think I could sleep?"

"You could if you tried," She said in a soft, alluring voice. "Now lay back down, I can't push you."

He chuckled softly but did as she said. He closed his eyes again and he could see her floating above him, her hands on his face.

"Can you feel me?"

"No."

But he didn't have time to respond. She started to sing, one of his favorites, and before he knew it, he was swallowed into the land of dreams, dreaming of her, holding her, and kissing her, feeling her alive.

(_Wahoo! First chapter and I can't sit still! I want to post more, but I just have to finish typing it!! Damn fingers type faster!! Oh, for Sesshomaru's lullaby, just think of your favorite song and imagine she's sing that because I don't know what song to put for it, and well, blah. It'll get better. In this story, I hope to let out my more humorous side, instead of being so sad and depressing with romance. . Ahhh!! This is going to be so much fun!) _


	2. The bonding of souls

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration. The group of friends-like-family sat around a fire in the middle of an unknown forest, sitting with withdrawn faces. They set out a month ago to finish the quest of gathering the shards of the shikon jewel, but they haven't had a drop of luck finding any. They came across many demons yes, but not one could Kikyo sense had a shard. It was frustrating as hell. Especially since everyone knew of Kagome's death. You would think they all would come out and not hide anymore. Which, most demons had, just not the ones they needed; the ones with the jewel shards. But there was always the possibility that Naraku had somehow gathered them all, but he shook that thought away. One of The few demon's left that had a shard, was Koga, and Koga would rather die then hand over his shards. And he knew he would bribe Kagome into something he wanted in exchange. But if Koga had to die for Naraku to get the jewel shards, then that was a worry. Naraku would without sparing a second glance, kill Koga. But Koga would come to Kagome first, if he felt that Naraku was after him, which he hadn't…. yet. So it was a good chance that Koga still had his. Then there was the slayer's brother, with a shard in his back. He knew Naraku wouldn't take that one until he killed the little slayer, and that probably won't be until the final battle, just to get to Sango. So, there were a few they could still get. Even the slayer's brother because he had Tensagia.

Suddenly he heard an exaggerated sigh that didn't come from him or from the others in the group. So he immediately knew it was Kagome. She had been traveling with them, and it seemed only he and the other miko could hear her. She talked to him at night when he would wonder off, thinking of her. One night, she had asked why Sesshomaru would put a barrier around her body. He told her it was a barrier to keep her body in tact, so it wouldn't be rotten and decomposed when he revived her.

When he closed his eyes to sleep she would be beside him with the kids. He stayed near them Because he knew Kagome wanted to be near them. She didn't have to ask, or tell him, because he knew. But he was brought out of his musing when she suddenly said louder then necessary, "Oh come on you guys! You make the dead look exciting, with an exception of one because she is dead!"

That earned a teasing glare from the miko, and a small smiled played at his lips. But thankfully, you had to watch him intently to see the change.

Inuyasha, seeing his mate glare at the air, asked, "What did she say?"

"She had said that we made the dead look exciting, except for me because I was already dead." Explained Kikyo.

Miffed, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and looked in the opposite direction he saw Kikyo glare at.

"Don't blame us! It's not our fault it seems as thought there are no more jewel shards!"

Kagome sighed at her friend's usual behavior, yet loved it. She didn't want him to change, for anything.

"You're just not looking hard enough."

"But I don't sense any." Kikyo pipped up.

"Hmmm. Maybe because it's being connected to my soul, why I can sense those you can't?"

"Do you mean to tell me you've sense some? And you didn't tell us?" asked Sesshomaru, irked that she didn't mention it before. It could've helped you know.

"I wanted you guys to find them for yourselves." She replied in a sly voice.

"Wait," Inuyasha but in, "Are you saying Kagome sensed jewel shards?"

Sesshomaru gave him an even look. Of course the jewel shards, what else have they been so passionately hunting besides Naraku?

"Yes, brother, the jewel shards."

Inuyasha jumped up on impulse.

"Damn it Kagome! If you were physically here I'd…" he left the threat hanging, considering he wouldn't be able to do anything, except give her a hard glare. The damn wench!

"You'd what, half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold, threatening voice.

Inuyasha just crossed his arms again and sat down huffing.

Kagome floated beside Kikyo, shaking her head at Inuyasha's behavior. She knew he wouldn't do anything but chew her out, which she would have rolled around in the air laughing her spirit ass off. She couldn't help it. When Inuyasha was in a ranting mood, it was just cussing his head off, which she found oddly hilarious. But her thoughts shifted to the jewel shards. The nearest one that she could tell was about another two days walk, in the opposite direction they were traveling in. But it was also moving with them, like it Knew who they were, but were afraid. But she wasn't worried about it. She was worried about Kikyo. If Kikyo used to the jewel's protector, she should also have a bond to it like she did; be able to sense it far away, Because the jewel choose her for that binding job. But if she wasn't able to sense it, then she wasn't strong enough. And she had to be stronger. Stronger to find the jewel shards, to fight, and to defeat Naraku. She would be their only hope in defeating him in her place, because she was the only other one who could purify the jewel, whether Kikyo believe it herself or not. But how can she make her stronger without interrupting their search? Then an idea hit her.

She lowered her self down so if she were alive, she would be sitting next to the miko.

"Kikyo, what would you say to having the rest of your soul in your body?"

Kikyo's head snapped to the side and Sesshomaru sent a questioning glace to the side Kikyo was also looking at.

"Why do you mean?"

"I mean, let my spirit, soul, whatever, fuse with the rest of yours. I realized, and no offence, but since you couldn't sense the shard I can, I thought that you might not be strong enough. So, with the rest of your soul with you, you would gain extra strength, and some of mine. You are the only other one who has the power to purify the jewel for me, but you aren't strong enough. Of course, it would be like you have split personality and a double conscious, but it will help. Especially during the fight with Naraku. Plus with the extra strength and senses you'll have."

"Why would I have extra strength and senses? Wait, you mean like demon strength and senses?"

"Ah huh. And that's because when Sesshomaru and I mated, our souls bonded, which is why he can hear me and see me sometimes. So, that kind of changed my soul like my body. So, how about it?"

Kikyo glanced at Sesshomaru, to see what he thought about it, but as usual, he didn't portray anything.

"I don't like it. It will be..." He trailed off and sent Inuyasha a look. "Too awkward." He finally spoke up.

Kagome smirked. She could just imagine it. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru biting each other heads off because one would get too close or, or hold them the wrong way. She shook her head at the thought and fought back the urge to laugh. This could be a very valuable lesson for the brother's.

"It will help you find the jewel shards and defeat Naraku faster, and the faster that goes, the faster you can have me back." She concluded. She knew they could not refuse that. She knew her new family wanted her back and as fast as possible.

Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku were lost. Kikyo and Sesshomaru were talking about Kikyo somehow getting stronger. Kikyo would become a demon miko like Kagome? If so, will this help them with the hunt for the jewel shards and Naraku? But whatever it was, it had Sesshomaru and Kikyo really considering it. Finally, after a while Sesshomaru seemed to accept whatever it was and nodded a go ahead. And with that, Kikyo started to glow a bright, pure blue light.

* * *

After Sesshomaru said yes, Kagome glowed with the same blue light the other's saw, and Kikyo's fading light of the souls she took from the dead women, fussed together, and as soon as it happened, it was finished, and Kagome was now Kikyo's second conscious. And suddenly, a filling of completeness, and feeling whole overwhelmed Kikyo. The dead souls escaped her clay body, but she didn't weaken to the brink of death she usually felt when it happened. Instead, she felt Kagome's power fuse with hers, flow through her veins, and she felt a heartbeat. Something she hasn't felt in 50 odd years. She felt the blood rush though her, giving her a warm look she didn't have with her clay body. Kagome brought her back to life, completely and fully. The realization made her gasp and filled her eyes with tears. Inuyasha was at her side in a flash, along with Sesshomaru's warning glare. Kikyo wasn't only Kikyo anymore and the hanyou had better remember that.

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha with the bewilderment still clear on her face, and the tears in her eyes spilled over and she was suddenly weeping, and flinging her self into Inuyasha's warm embrace. As soon as Inuyasha felt the warmth that had been missing for so long, he knew what Kagome had done.

Sesshomaru knew what Kagome did when he saw the warmth enter her face, when he could hear a heart beat in the miko's chest. He knew Kikyo needed this, and knew Kagome was just waiting for the storm to be over. So he would wait too. Once again, he was proud of his mate, and her kind hearted . He turned his attention to the other's that looked so lost.

"Kagome has combined her soul to the rest that is in the miko's body. This will increase her powers and be able to find the jewel shards and defeat Naraku faster, as she wasn't as strong before. And since Kagome is the miko's reincarnation, the fusion between them brought the miko back to life." He summed up in his emotionless voice. The other's nodded hesitantly, questions still in their eyes.

"So momma is with us again?" Asked shippo. Sesshomaru only nodded.

After Kikyo got over her emotional attack, she looked back up at Inuyasha. She gave a confused look when he took a sharp inhale of breath.

"What?" She asked, worried something was wrong.

Inuyasha only reached over for Kagome's back that they brought along. It took him a bit, but after he reached into one of the side pockets, he turned back toward Kikyo and gave her a small mirror Kagome always brought along.

What Kikyo saw made her eyes widen in surprise. Not only could she for herself see the strong resemblance between her and Kagome, but she had two different eyes colors. Her eyes used to be pale, cold brown eyes because her body was dead. But now, her right was a rich, chocolate, deep brown. Her left eye was a mix between a deep, blue, emerald green, and a rich violet. Her left eye showed she had Kagome in her, because that was the color of Kagome's eyes.

'_I don't see what is so wrong. You always commented on my eyes.' _Kagome's voice echoed across her mind's walls.

'_So this is what you meant when you said a double conscious, or split personality, whatever that is?' _

'_Of course, and split personality is when you have more then one personality. Seriously, there are people with that. One minute they will be calm and talk like their in their right mind, and then you have someone who is violent and rash. Similar to bipolar disorder.'_

'_What is that?'_

'_When you have frequent mood swings, being irritable, and change your mind constantly.'_

'_Oh.'_

They were shaken out of their conversation, quite literally, by Inuyasha, demanding to know what was going on.

"Kikyo, what the fuck is happening to you?"

"Kagome was talking to me." She said, as though it was something that they did every day. Well, technically they have, but not mentally.

"What?"

'_Here, let me take over for a sec.'_Kagome asked, waiting for Kikyo to comply.

It took only a second, and when she spoke, she spoke in her voice. The light and cheerful, Kagome voice.

"Since I am still my own person, whether or not we share the same soul, it still me, thus, making Kikyo have something like a double conscious."

Everyone turned their attention to her, completely stunned. Only Sesshomaru and Kikyo have been the ones to communicate with her. So to Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin, to suddenly hear her voice, was a wake up call. The first ones to come around were Shippo and Rin. They ran over with tears in their eyes and attacked her in bear hugs. Kagome laughed and hugged them back with just as much enthusiasm. It had been too long for her not to be able to hold her children, to kiss them, to talk to them, to comfort their pain at the loss of their mother. She knew that the other's told them that she was with them, though that still didn't seem to ease the pain. It hurt her too, and was grateful that Sesshomaru watched over them.

Kagome had tears in her and Kikyo's eyes, running her fingers though their hair, kissing their foreheads, mentally thanking Kikyo for this. Even if it wasn't her body, she was grateful none the less.

"Momma, how long are you going to stay in Kikyo's body?" Rin asked looking up at her, with tears of her own.

"Until I can purify the…." She trailed off. She hadn't thought of that before.

'_Ha! The mighty Kagome hadn't thought of the greatest use of having this body!'_

'_Oh, and you have?'_

'…_. Not really.'_

'_So there.' _

'_You really are the only one who can purify it out of existence. But…'_

'_Already two steps ahead of ya. I do believe I will be able to. The thing you've wanted most has been granted. And with your purifying powers, and with me in dominance, I think it can happen.'_

'_I hate you, you know?'_

'_I know.' _She said a bit too cheery_._

"Oi!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Really, Inuyasha, I cannot discuss things with Kikyo?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not without telling us."

"Well, what if it is something private?"

Inuyasha sputtered, but nothing coherent came out of it.

Kagome smiled and stole a glance at Sesshomaru, viewing him with living eyes, and she couldn't get the image out of her head, well, their head. He Sat Father away from the fire then the rest, so the shadows played on his form dancing between the light and the dark. One leg was folded beneath the one that was bent up. One arm was resting on the knee, his fingers covering his mouth to keep from showing his amusement. The other rested in his lap. He was looking straight, which was in the forest, so no one could read the amusement and the light that had vanished, suddenly sparkle. But Kikyo's thoughts snapped her out of her daydream.

'_Don't you dare!" Kagome shouted at Kikyo._

'_What? It's not my fault you were daydreaming about him! And it is not my fault we share the same thoughts.'_

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…' Kagome said darkly._

She might be kindhearted, and selfless, but she had a powerful jealous streak.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked in a quiet voice. Depending on the look in their eyes, they were arguing about something, and with the way Kagome was staying at him, he had a pretty good idea about what.

"Nothing," they muttered, and he was surprised to find they said it in Kikyo's voice.

"We should get to bed," They said after awhile. "It's late, were tired, and I know you have questions, which we'll answer in the morning. Right now, get rest so we can fight whatever it is that is holding the jewel shard."

"So we have a destination in the morning?" Asked Sesshomaru.

Without looking at him, Kikyo's head nodded.

"It's about a two days walk in the opposite direction."

"You mean we have to go back!? But I thought you said you didn't sense any!" complained Inuyasha.

"I didn't because it stayed at a constant distance from us, exactly two days. It seems attracted to us, yet if we get too close it goes father away."

Kikyo marveled how much her senses grew when Kagome's spirit entered her body.She could now sense the shard Kagome spoke of, but she couldn't sense any demonic auras, except that of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's. Maybe that was what causing it to stay away. To curious to completely walk away, yet too afraid to come any closer. She did have to admit, they were powerful demons with powerful auras. Whatever, she would deal with it in the morning. They walked over to Kagome's bag and pulled out her sleeping bag. They noticed the strange looks they were getting.

"What?" Snapped Kagome's voice. She was still ill after Kikyo's thoughts about Sesshomaru.

"Nothing," They replied in union.

They sighed and opened the flap for the kids to sleep with her tonight. Everyone feel asleep, for one in weeks, to Kagome's voice, singing them all into the land of dreams.

* * *

_(Whoo! Second chapter done. I hope this was a bit more cheerful, considering with all my stories about Kagome dying and everything..._

_Anywho, I hop you guys don't find this so confusing. With how Kikyo still has some of Kagome's soul, I thought that maybe I could combine them. And it also helps that she is Kikyo's reincarnation and all. And since Kagome's soul is Kikyo's soul, it should revive Kikyo fully... or it will in this story. I hope some of it discussed in the chapter is enough for you to understand, but in not, review it in and I will try to explain in one of my author notes... Until then, I shall get on chapter 3, and you enjoy this one!)_


	3. Posion

As the groups started out that morning, Kikyo noticed that everything seemed to be… different. But she supposed that was because she was now alive and seeing things through a new perspective. The trees seemed to be greener, the summer air warmer, the sun brighter, and the flowers smelled sweeter. But then, that could be because of her heightened senses, due to Kagome's shared soul. But she wasn't complaining. She had never felt more happy or full of purpose before in her life. And the secret fear of being trapped in her duty as a miko, if she were ever truly revived, was thrown out the window. She couldn't care less about duty. She had a new life now, and by god she was going to live it in anyway she wanted to! Whether it is duty, or loving Inuyasha, it was her choice. She was no longer bound by the shikon Jewel, so to hell with it!

'_Well, it's about time.'_

'_Oh be quiet.'_

'_I just wish __**I**__ could say to hell with the damned thing. I don't want it as much as you do, but it is my responsibility now, but I will need your help with it, so your not in the clear yet.'_

'_I'll help you Kagome, you know that. And I'm sorry. I know how much a burden the jewel can be.'_

'_Eh, don't fret over it. I have friends, and a mate to help me. I'm sorry you didn't have that, that you couldn't have that.'_

'_As you said, don't fret over it. It's in the past and I'm moving on.'_

'_As much as I would love to congratulate you, but do you sense that?'_

'_Yea… It's moving away. It knows we're after it?'_

'_Could be. We need to catch up, whatever the reason.'_

"Inuyasha, the jewel shard is moving away," They announced, getting the others motivated.

"Are you sure?" He asked turning to face them.

They only nodded their head.

"But I thought you said that whoever what holding the jewel shard was keeping a steady pace with us." Sesshomaru noted.

"Which is why we need to after it, because it's getting _away_," they stressed.

Within a few minutes, everyone was on the chase. Sango and Miroku were on Kirara, Shippo at her head, and Rin in between them. Kikyo was on Inuyasha's back, who was trailing behind Sesshomaru.

'_Wow, it's been along time since Inuyasha's carried me like this.'_

'_Sesshomaru never did?'_

'_Kikyo, does he look like he would?'_

'_Well, I just thought that since it was you…' _Kikyo trailed off and Kagome chuckled.

'_Unfortunately, no. He made me run. Like a human could keep up with someone like him.' _She retorted.

'_Anyways, I don't think the holder of the shard is demonic. I don't sense an aura, do you?'_

'…_No. Do you think they could be human?'_

'_Possibly. It doesn't seem to be getting any faster. But how could they sense us from a two days distance?'_

'_They could be masking their aura. I learned powerful demons, like Sesshomaru or even Naraku could mask their sent, and aura, so that way they can sneak up on pray, or for a surprise attack.'_

'_True. Sesshomaru taught me how to do that. But I still would sense something. It's just a pure jewel shard.'_

'_Maybe it's a half breed, like those in the band of seven.'_

There were a few moments of silence, and then Kagome muttered darkly, _'Perhaps.'_

"Inuyasha," They spoke up, relaying the information to the others. "We think the holder of the shard could be a Halfling, like in the band of seven."

"Is the shard dark?"

"No. And that is what is puzzling Kagome. The shard is pure, as far as we can tell, and it's not getting away any faster then its already moving, so whoever it is can't move very fast. But it has to be for them to be able to sense us from a two days distance."

Silence wrapped around the group as they all thought about what Kikyo said. But then suddenly, Sesshomaru came to a stop. His gaze stayed steady in front of him, as though he was still thinking about something. Then, so softly that even Inuyasha stained to hear him, he whispered, "Perhaps it is a trap."

"That is what I was thinking." Kagome added grimly.

She didn't like this, not one bit. Nothing added up, and she didn't like the anxious feeling she was getting. It warned her against something, and she knew it had to so with something with whoever was holding the jewel shard. But then, the feudal era never did cease to amaze her. It could be a being they have never encountered before. There was only one way to find out. They had to go and see what was waiting for them, and they _needed_ that shard.

'_Let me stay here for a while, alright. With me in dominance, the extra strength and all is more potent.'_

'_Whatever helps, is fine with me.'_

"Well, we've worked our way out of traps before. If it is a trap, but we _need_ that shard." They encouraged.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her in the eyes. She knew what he was telling without words. _Be safe. _She nodded her head and they took off again. At the rate they were going, they could reach it before sundown. They traveled without stopping, determined to get this over with. And with every step they took, the anxious feeling increased until it was almost unbearable; almost to the point of hyperventilation. But she forced it down. She couldn't allow any distractions, especially if it was a trap. She knew that if it was, they were going to need their strength and wits, and the only one she was really worried about was Inuyasha. Even though he was half demon, he was carrying her, which would exhaust him faster compared to if he wasn't.

"Inuyasha, you sure you don't need to rest?" They asked worried, seeing a bead of sweat drip down his jaw.

"Feh. I'm a lot stronger then you think wench." He huffed.

They smiled and gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze.

Just when they entered a clearing, Kagome sensed something odd, and sinister.

"Stop!" She shouted jumping off Inuyasha's back.

Kagome slowly walked to the center of the clearing looking around in all directions. The jewel shard was here, she could feel it, but she couldn't see it, which sent warning bells going of in her head.

'_Careful.' _Kikyo warned.

Kagome closed her eyes to focus on trying to pinpoint where the shard was.

"Come on out, I know your there," She whispered.

She could feel the evil swim around in the air, taunting her, teasing her. It was just beyond her reach and it knew it and kept teasing her. She growled in frustration.

Then she felt Sesshomaru's warm hands on her shoulder and his warm breath at her ear.

"Concentrate." He whispered.

She breathed in a deep breath and relaxed under his hands. She let her aura flare out, warning them she was not to be messed with and was tired of their game. And then she saw it. Some where deep in the shadows of the forest came a bright pink sparkle. But it was moving at blinding fast speeds. She barely got out a gasp as it embedded itself in her chest. She fell limp as Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her before she could fall. Inuyasha rushed over just as Sesshomaru laid her on the cool grass. Where the shard entered her, black started to spread out in her veins. She started to convulse and clutch the spot as though she couldn't breathe.

"What's wrong with her!?" cried Inuyasha. He had seen her possessed by the jewel shards many times, but nothing like this. It was almost as though….

But his thoughts were interrupted when the demonic aura was unmasked, and the demon stepped forth. He walked to the edge of the trees, but stopped as he leaned on one, crossing his arms his chest. His black smoldering eyes studied the group, as his flaming red hair swayed in a gentle breeze, cooling his heated skin. He wore a black hoari (sp?) top, but had a thin metal breast plate over it. Hooked in his sash wrapped around his waist was a katana, and a small pouch, but nothing else. His black pants topped his out fit, which help him melt into the shadows easier. His eyes never wavered from the group, even as he watched the slayer struggle to keep the miko from harming herself, and as the monk left the kids in the care of the fire cat, to help the slayer. But he focused back onto the two demons in front of him, or at least the half breed as he drew his sword.

"And just who the hell are you?" He growled.

But He didn't answer, nor did he plan to. He had orders to obey, and if he wanted to keep living, then he had better do his job, and do it right. His face twisted into a snarl but didn't bother to hide it. They didn't need to know the reason behind it, they could think anything about it, and he couldn't care less. He stood up striate and dug into a pouch at his side and opened his hand to display the near completed jewel.

"What the…" he heard the half breed whisper, before it was drowned out by a growl.

"The only way to cure the miko is to purify this, which, I don't see anyone else capable enough to do so, but you can still try. But you have to get through me." He finally said, looking at each one of them, his voice void of any emotion.

This was frustrating. Why did Naraku choose him to do it? Why not Kagura or the little slayer? He didn't want to do this. He didn't want any part in it, but if he wanted to continue to exist, he would have to. But what kind of existence was this? To hurt and kill people who had done nothing to him, but Naraku. Why couldn't he just settle this himself? He was the one to start it, why couldn't he just man up and finish it? But, as though his body moved without his mind's permission, he tucked the jewel back into his pouch and drew his sword. He had heard about the dog brother's powerful swords, the Tetsusagia, and Tokijin, so he had a sword specially made for himself, one that could handle his fire powers without it melting the sword.

As he drew it, it stayed in the original katana form, but was surrounded by flames. He watched the demon lord draw his. He knew he would have to be careful with that one. He had lost his mate recently, and he knew that the spirit of his mate fused with that one that was withering with pain on the ground by the slayer and the monk. He would have to make this fast. He had never faced a couple of demons this strong, even the half breed because of his blood. But he didn't have time to think because then he heard the half breed shout his attack, and the battle was on.

* * *

Oh god, it hurt. It hurt everywhere. It was like fire burning through her veins, and her lungs had lost the ability to work as she struggled to breathe. God this hurt more then any pain she had experienced, both physically and emotionally. Worst then being shot with an arrow, or have claws run though her shoulder, or her arm being sliced open with a knife. And all she wanted to do was drown in the darkness that brushed along her consciousness. But every time she was close enough to it that she almost did, the pain would bring her back. She could feel the weakness starting to take over her limbs. She felt so tired but the pain didn't want to leave.

She could faintly make out cool hands brushing her hair back from her forehead, and she tried to tell them to make the pain go away, but she couldn't make her voice work. But then suddenly the pain attacked sharper then ever, and it made her cry out. She felt her self buckle under it and could feel strong hands near her knees as someone tried to keep her legs from kicking. And she took advantage of the use of her voice.

"Please, please make the pain go away…" She tried to make them understand, but her voice was nothing but a harsh whisper. But she got a response.

"Their working on it Kagome," She heard Sango say by her ear.

Who was 'They'? She tried to speak again, but her voice left her. So she just ended up mouthing the words 'who?' But it was a different voice that answered her this time. It was Miroku.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Their fighting for the jewel Kagome." He grunted as he fought with the power of Kagome's convoluting legs.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha…. Those names sounded familiar to her, but the pain was just too much. She couldn't think and she couldn't concentrate, except for the pain. Another wave hit her and she cried out again. She felt something warm and wet run down the side of her face and felt Sango's hands wipe it away, and then she vaguely realized she was crying. But by god it hurt too much for her to care. And then she heard a loud explosion and a bright light blinded her behind her closed eyes.

What was going on? Were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting? But she thought they were getting a cure for her pain. Did they have to fight someone to get the cure? She didn't care as another wave hit her. Somewhere far away she heard a roar and something crack. She moaned and turn her head to the side and cracked her eyes open. Her vision was burry and everything swam together, but she could make out some shapes. Like a white one that was holding something long and shiny. Next was a red one that held something large that emitted a yellow light. She closed her eyes at the suddenly brightness and once she was sure it was gone, she cracked them open again. Some distance away was a black figure, hunched over in front of some broken trees. He looked like he was in pain. No one should go through pain, whether it is from a cursed jewel, or being thrown into trees. But he suddenly looked up and his eyes met hers. And suddenly everything cleared. Then pain she felt suddenly numbed, leaving her to feel nothing, not even the hands that held her down. Even thing was gone, but suddenly clear as his black eyes bore into hers. And she heard a voice in her head.

"_I'm sorry. Forgive me." _It whispered softly, and she knew it was the one who was staring at her. She knew that he really was sorry. And suddenly everything became clear. The white figure she saw was Sesshomaru, who stood with his back to her, so she couldn't she the fierceness in his eyes. The red figure was Inuyasha with his Tetsusagia and the yellow light she saw was the wind scar attack. But that isn't what she was focusing on. She felt pity. Why did she feel pity, and for whom? Numbly, she reached over and grabbed her bow and notched an arrow in it. She aimed and let it fly. With a satisfied cluck, it pinned the black robed demon to a tree with a hiss as the purification powers burnt his skin. Kagome set the bow down and leaned on Miroku, who helped support her sitting up.

She closed her eyes so she couldn't she the furious look in both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyes. But when she didn't open her eyes, she stared striate into the fire demon's eyes. They glared at her, the fire in his eyes melting her. She reached a hand up and Inuyasha came and knelt down to her.

"Take me to him." She whispered, still not able to fully use her voice.

"But Kagome-," He started to protest, but Kagome insisted.

With the help of Inuyasha and her bow, she walked to him, and stopped to stand in front of him. With out much thought to it, she reached out and grabbed the pouch at his side. Once she grabbed the jewel, she clutched it so hard her knuckles turned white as she tired to purify it through her pain and weakness from fighting the pain. With a slight gasp, the shard in her chest was purified and popped out and fell to the ground. But she didn't make a move to get it, but instead she looked the demon in the eyes. And she noticed the light in his eyes dimmed as he gave up. She knew he didn't want to continue and he saw there was no reason.

"Why didn't you stop me?" She asked softly.

"This isn't my battle to fight. You can keep that damned jewel for all I care."

"Then why did you fight?"

"Because then at least I could say I tried. And hope that Naraku doesn't kill me."

His voice was rough, but flat. It matched the fire inside his heart, but he had given up.

"But aren't you one of his incarnations?" She asked confused.

"No. He took over the castle and imprisoned me."

"Feh, Typical," Inuyasha snored.

"You don't know anything half breed." The fire demon sneered.

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled, but was stopped when Kagome put a hand on his chest to stop him.

Kagome kept her gaze with the demon pinned by her arrow until her returned her gaze. When he finally did after sharing a few growls with Inuyasha, Kagome said softly, "What is your name?"

The demon stared long and hard at the little miko standing in front of him. Once he said his name, Sesshomaru would recognize it, and he didn't know what would happen. Sesshomaru and his father weren't allies, but they weren't enemies either. But if Sesshomaru got the ridiculous idea that they might be in league with Naraku, then all hell could break loose. But something told him to trust the miko. He had heard of her long before his encounter with the dark half demon. She was indeed something else, but could he trust the rest? With a deep breath and without breaking his eye contact with the miko he mumbled his name.

"Rooski," He shot a sly glace at the demon lord, but saw nothing.

"Do you mean the son of Reagan?" He asked instead.

Rooski only nodded his head.

"Hn" Sesshomaru mumbled, thinking.

"Well, Rooski, if I let you go, do you promise not to attack?" Asked Kagome still looking at him.

"You have my work miko." He answered softly.

* * *

_(Well, that's chapter 3. I must say I'm rather happy about it. I know I said this would be more humorous, but I had to add that in there it introduce my character Rooski. Kagome-in-Kikyo's-body will get better. But you might want Kikyo to get better too because it's her body... but anyways, You like? Are you confused? You ready for more? _

_I might have to do something special in the next chapter, because we got our scores in today of the EOCT, and I found out that... I PASSED ALGEBRA!! God I swear I thought I'd fail that class, but turns out I scored a 90, can you believe it? Well, of course you could because I just mentioned it, but oh well, I'm still happy. And I passed Science, but I wasn't so worried about it like I was with my math class. _

_Enough with nonsense that doesn't concern this story. Don't worry, Rooski will tell his story in the next chapter. Untill then... )_


	4. Naraku's plot

_Yea I know, an author's note at the beginning of the chapter. But I just wanted to apologize for this being so late. I know I usually posted new chapters quite often, but I had was at the end of the school year and I usually write the chapters there. So I didn't want to write an awesome chapter and not be able to post it because it was saved on a computer I couldn't get to. And plus I was relaxing and then my computer crashed. Grrrr... So I finally started writing it and so here you go. The next chapter.)_

_

* * *

_

Rooski sat in front of the fire they had built, waiting for the explanation he knew he would have to give. But as he sat, he looked at each member of the group and remembered what Naraku had said about them; about their weaknesses. The first one, the half breed Inuyasha. Apparently, he was the cause of all of this. He knew of the story between him and the miko Kikyo. When she was seeing Inuyasha against her better judgment, she was also nurturing the bandit, who lusted for her. And because of his lust, he let demons consume him and he became Naraku. Rooski noticed that was a pattern in wars, or in most. Someone just couldn't keep it in their pants, or couldn't be satisfied, and the king or lord wanted their daughter or wife back, so they had a great war issued. This was the same thing, except that the winner gets the Shikon jewel and gets whatever he wishes for.

He glanced over at said Miko of this war. He did have to admit that she did hold great beauty, but he couldn't understand how a woman could cause great grief throughout the land just because he lusted after her. But if this other miko, the reincarnation of this woman, looked just like her, why was she any different? Or did this just involve the Shikon jewel, and the lust just started this? It was stupid.

But as he looked at the miko, he could see why. Her face was pale, but not the deathly pale she used to have. Her eyes were softer, full of appreciation instead of anger and coldness. Her hair was tied back the way she usually had it, but the fire gleamed off of the raven locks, giving them a warm look. But he knew it was not the miko Kikyo he was looking at. It was the other, Kagome. But his musings were interrupted by two possessive growls from the dog brothers. He saw the miko smirk and shake her head.

His gaze landed next on the demon slayer. He knew she was the one who threw every one off. A demon slayer in a demon's group? Ridiculous. But her knowledge on some demons and her weapons did give them an advantage. But only slightly. Though it was even stranger that said slayer fell for a monk no less. But he also knew of the heartache Naraku forced her to go through. First, seeing her brother kill all of the slayers right before her eyes, then see him die right in her arms. A chill ran down his spine as he remembered Naraku's chuckle after he told him that. And then he remembered how he described how he slaughtered her village, disguised as Inuyasha. The slayer had his most respect because their pasts with the vile half demon was the same. But he would tell that story here soon.

But movement by the demon's slayer's side brought his attention to the monk. This one, he thought, had it easy besides the miko Kagome. All he had to deal with was a curse that wasn't even his fault. Bad, but curable. Though he did have to admit that it caused him a few sacrifices. Like forever loosing the feeling in his face from all the slaps he received. Or maybe a brain tumor or something for all the times the slayer hit him over the head from her huge weapon. And the guilt of bring the curse upon his children, and forcing them into a life of servitude to the gods, one he would admit, probably wouldn't go over well for some of them.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome gave a small cough to gather everyone's attention. The scene was like a classic story-around-the-camp-fire. On both of his sides were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Next to Sesshomaru was Sango, and beside her, the children sat. Next to them was Kagome-in-Kikyo's-body. Beside her was the monk, who kept his hands to himself if he wanted to keep his hands. Beside him was Inuyasha, which brought him back to himself, and his impending story.

"So, Rooski, lets start at the beginning. Tell us how you met up with Naraku."

"It was about a year ago." He started after a few moments of silence. "I just finished my training when a messenger announced that we had an uninvited guest at out gaits. Out of curiosity, my father went to the gait to see who it was. Maybe someone needed out help, or maybe came with news to our missing soldiers..."

_

* * *

_

**"I followed my father to the gait, through the winding ways between the woods that confused those who were not welcomed. He stood there, a few yards away, looming like an unwanted shadow. He wore a purple decorated hoari top with black bottoms. His eyes gleamed like a dark flame. When his eyes landed on me, a chill went up my spine. I would never forget it. My father must have also felt it, as he didn't order the guards to open the gaits to let him in. **

**" 'Who are you and what do you want from us?' " Asked my father. **

**"He smirked and said, 'You want to know what happened to your camp of soldiers that suddenly went missing, ne? Let me in and I will tell you.' "**

**"His voice was so different then his aura. It was steep and alluring. You couldn't help but believe what he said. As soon as he mention the missing men, my father didn't even bother asking for his name. He father fell for it, and let him in. As we walked, I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. I had a bad feeling about this, but my father wanted his men back. I remember thinking that if this man or demon knew where they were, they were more then likely dead. I wanted to tell my father. I wanted him to believe the same thing that way we could call this man out for the fraud he was, kill him and be done. But I knew that if my father thought for a second that their might be hope for his men, then he would risk anything. **

**"We reached his council hall where he discussed such things in. After refusal of tea, we cut down to business. My father demanded to know where his men were.**

**" 'I was strolling through my lands,' He began, 'and I stumbled upon the ruins of an old castle. I wasn't too interested because I thought no one survived. But as I moved I stepped on a pile of ruble and I heard a groan. I moved my foot and saw a hand. I cleared him out and asked to see if he was all right. He told me yes and asked about the others.' He paused to take a glance at me, 'I asked him if he knew if they were alive. He told me no. So I carried the wounded man back to my castle for my mate to heal and care for him. Then I took my army and cleared out the area and found several more men that survived. Though I am sorry to report that some of them didn't make it.' He glanced back at my father. Though I wasn't about to let him get away.**

**" 'How many?' I challenged.**

**"He was about to respond when my father cut in for him. He put a hand on my shoulder and barked in laughter, 'Now, now, son. Lets not push it. Be glad we even have survivors.' I shook off his hand and asked instead, 'Who was in the castle that bombarded out men?'**

**" 'Probably a minor lord who felt threatened by a large group of soldiers.' **

**"I couldn't do much but watch as my father gave him a room to stay while he rests before taking another group of men with him to bring them back home. Don't get me wrong, I wanted them home if they were alive, but I really doubted it. All we had was his word on it and there was something about him that just made me uncomfortable. So I didn't believe him. But I couldn't say anything, at least not until I could get my father alone and then that would be a job. **

**"So the following day, I insisted that I go with them, to make sure this demon was telling the truth. He smiled at me, but I could see the hidden anger and I knew he hadn't meant for me to come along. We met at the gait and he was wearing this baboon pelt over his other clothing, so we couldn't see much of his face. As we set out and made camp, he seemed distant. He didn't bother to tell us anymore information then what he presented to me and my father. I thought that was odd. **

**"But a few days later when we reached his palace, the first thing that sent off warning bells was the face of the huge demonic barrier that surrounded it. But I shrugged it off with the thought that it was a way to protect it, like we have our forest. As we went through the castle, it all seemed bare and bleak, which was another odd thing. Most castles are inviting and lively. But this place was like a dark cave that reeked of poison and death. He lead us through a room that lead to a crawl space.**

**" 'The bodies are down there. If you recognize them as your men, then I will lead you to the survivors.' He said, standing aside for us.**

**"The general went ahead, but I stopped him. I was to go first. If this was some kind of sick joke, or a trap, then my men could fight them off. So I went down and the smell of death nearly choked me, so I believed that dead men were down there. But when I touched ground, my eyes saw nothing. Just smoke and I knew it was a trap. I turned around and yelled out, 'It's a trap!' But it was too late.**

**"I heard men yell and swords clash, and before I was halfway up the stares, he closed the door on me. I ran up and pushed against the door. I used everything I had, but that door wouldn't budge. Then I felt something wrap around my ankle and dragged me down the stares. I lit a flame and what I saw, what I knew that I would soon be facing, made me freeze in horror. I had to make the flame go out so I couldn't see..."**

_

* * *

_

Rooski stopped and closed his eyes against the images that flooded his mind. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and turned to see the slayer beside him.

"I know, Rooski. I know how vile and disgusting and evil that monster is. I lost everyone to him, but I'm sure he told you that." She said softly.

Rooski nodded and looked across the fire to the miko. She had pity and sympathy shining in her eyes that she was near tears. He didn't know what to say. Someone like her, someone so pure and strong had sympathy towards him, and was upset he had to endure what Naraku dished out for him, was unbearable. Yet, he had no idea what to say to her to ease her discomfort. But she spoke for him.

"It's OK Rooski. You don't have to tell us that part. But what about your father? Isn't he looking for you?"

He was dreading that part. The torture he endured was nothing compared to when he found out his father was dead. What he saw, he would rather endure more torture for another lifetime if it meant to avoid ever remembering what he found.

"He's dead. Their all dead." He whispered.

The slayer's grip tightened on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"What happened?" She asked_._

_

* * *

_

**"I was laying on a bed of hey in my cell he gave me. I was laying there, wishing I was dead because I knew everything was lost to me. I often thought about my father and what he was doing now. I wondered if he tried to find me, or if he was lost to his misery. I wondered how he was fairing, and sometimes I would curse him. Curse him because of his blind faith. But I knew it was my fault because I insisted that I go. But I wouldn't have went if my father took the right precautions. He didn't even asked his name, and I found out from the wind witch. If my father wasn't already dead, I would kill him, and revive him so he could live with his guilt. I know it might be wrong, but if my father tried to listen to me, then I wouldn't have done his job.**

**"But One day, after I healed from my flesh wounds, the door opened. I sat on the bed and waiting to see if anyone would come. when no one did, I walked to the door and peaked out. No one was around, and the air was unusually clean. The miasma was gone and the sent of death wasn't as penitent. Still on the guard, I walked around the halls, trying to find a way out. I didn't sense anyone. Not Kagura, not Naraku, or any more of his demented incarnations. By the time I reached the front, I was nearly running. I wasn't about to let him get me again. I would die first. But when I passed the gait, and was out of the borders, I knew I was free. So I went to the first place I had been thinking about: Home. I ran and ran and only stopped to rest. But when I got there, before I even went though the forest, I knew something was wrong. I could smell fire, like a forest fire, yet I couldn't see any smoke or flame. So I ran on, afraid to face the truth. And when I got there, my heart died.**

**"Everything was gone. All burnt into ashes that smeared my hands. All the bodies were unrecognizable, and I only recognized one body as my father because of the Madeline he always wore. One that would be mine one day. I looked around the barren place that had once been my home, my life. All if it, was burned and I knew who had done it. My anger rose like the fire in me. But I couldn't do anything because a sudden chill ran down my back and my body froze. I didn't have to turn around to know it was him. I could feel his gaze on the back of my head, and could feel the evil smirk on his face.**

**" 'Do you see now the reason I kept you alive? Even after you had foiled my first plans, I thought of the importance you could be to me.' He said as though it was just a conversation you would have on a regular day. 'You are my ties to the other lords. And with that, just think of all that I could do.' "**

**"But I didn't want to think of what he could do. It was too horrible and I was full of anger and hatred that at that moment, all I could think of was revenge. How dare he do this? How dare he come into my life and destroy it? How dare he take away everything that I held dear? How dare he? I turned around and let the rage take me. I could make out me yelling at him and throwing every attack I learned at him. But I knew I wasn't hitting him. I could feel him dodge my attacks or if he couldn't, he put up is barrier. I could feel the rage building and I could feel my body alight with the fire I held inside. I could hear someone yelling, and I could feel my aura flare and could feel my powers burst. When I came back to my senses, I was kneeling on the ground with my hands pressed on the sides of my head. And it was too much. Too much for me to take all at once, and I passed out.**

**"When I came too, I was back in my cell. But I could tell it was in a different castle. But it was the same. The same stone walls, the same dirt floor, and the same bed of hey. And I could tell I wasn't alone this time. I turned my head to see him sitting there, and a dark gleam was in his eyes. I knew I was in for more torture, but not after him rubbing it in my face.**

**" 'How did you like your reunion with your family?'**

**'Go to hell you bastard.'**

**'I'm afraid I've already been there. But you will come to see that you wish you were there instead of here.'**

**'I already do.'**

**'Hmm. I'll make you a deal. You work for me, and I will give everything back.'**

**"I turned my head away and closed my eyes. What was he talking about? Everyone was dead and everything was destroyed. How the hell could he bring it all back. But then he chuckled.**

**" 'Rooski, have you forgotten about the shikon jewel? If you do as I tell you, you can have your life back.'**

**"I turned toward him with nothing but disbelief. He had lied to me once, why should I trust him again? Why would I put my faith and hope and the rest of my pitiful existence into a jewel that was only rumored to even exist?"**

**" 'Rooski, I'm sure you know of Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, and son of the great dog general.'**

**'Of course.'**

**'Then I'm sure you have heard of Inuyasha, his half brother.'**

**"I had. It was rumored among the lords that Lord Sesshomaru's family disgrace was chasing around the land with the reincarnation of the miko that once protected the Shikon jewel. My father and I wanted nothing to do with the damned thing. All that followed it was death and tragedy. So my father and I went on and didn't deal with anything concerning the jewel. But now it seemed my life was forced to have faith in a jewel I knew he would use for his own selfish, death wishes. I still wanted nothing to do with it.**

**"So I nodded and he gave one of his knowing-something-bad-was-coming-after-this smirk.**

**" 'Inuyasha has other travel companions. One a small fox kit, a demon slayer, a monk, and recently joined Kikyo. But it is not them I am currently worried about. It is Kagome and Sesshomaru's new mating. Sesshomaru is the strongest foe I face, and Kagome is the only miko strong enough and pure enough to purify the jewel. The only way to sever that bond, or destroy them is to kill the other. Kagome will be the easiest. So, I want you to go to the Panther tribe and convince them that their mating goes against natural law. Sesshomaru and them have been on rough grounds, and they are more human-haters then Sesshomaru was known for.'**

**"He told me in more detail about your group. He told me that he didn't care what I told them, but he told me that I was going to be watched, and that he would know if I didn't do what I was supposed to. **

_

* * *

_

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that you are the reason why Kagome is dead!?" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku stood up to hold Inuyasha back from attacking Rooski. Rooski was looking at Kagome striate in the eyes, and he could feel the regret and sorrow leaking from his eyes. He didn't have to look to find Sesshomaru glaring heatedly at him, and he was grateful that the taiyouki had such great self-control.

"But his plan backfired when he found out I joined my soul with Kikyo's." She said loud enough to gather everyone's attention.

Rooski nodded, never breaking eye contact. How could she so calmly sit there, facing the person responsible for her untimely death? How could she so easily forgive him?

"Then Naraku called you back, and forced you to carry a shard to lure us into his trap. What exactly did he intend for you to do?" She continued once everyone was seated again and with cool heads.

"Naraku told me to stay a distance away, but close enough for you to sense the shard. He knew I already knew how to mask my aura and sent so you couldn't tell if I was a demon or if it was someone working for him. But he said once I had you in my grasp, he told me to poison you. While everyone was distracted in helping you, then I could get a hold of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and kill them. If I succeeded, then I was to take your life again. But he knew I probably wouldn't make it, which was why he sent Kagura to stay near by in case you did get a hold of the jewel."

"So you mean Naraku knows you failed?"

"More then likely, yes."

"So we should expect him to come and attack, or what?"

"I'm not sure what he would do, but he still plans for Sesshomaru's demise. He's probably thinking of another way." He paused and looked at Sesshomaru to find him still giving him that heated glare.

"Well, then, stay with us." She offered after a few moments of thinking.

"No way in hell!" Inuyasha objected, jumping up again.

"Inuyasha please! You can't just send him back! Not after all Naraku has forced him to go through." She said, jumping to Rooski defense.

"Yeah Inuyasha. You would just be condemning him to death." Sango spoke up, coming to stand beside Kagome-in-Kikyo's body.

Rooski had a disbelieving look on his usually empty face. Why were these people standing up for him? When all he has done was try and take away their hope and hope for a future that consist of destroying Naraku. He didn't deserve it.

"No. I should go back." He said, standing up. He kept his head down, for he didn't want to see the shocked expression on the miko's face. He heard her step towards him, but was stopped. He looked up to see Sesshomaru holding her hand, preventing her from moving forward. The look in his eyes said it all. He wanted him dead too. It was one of the few things the brothers agreed on. They both wanted him dead for the death of the miko, as it should be. Sesshomaru had all rights to kill him, and he would prefer to face his death by Sesshomaru's hands then to return to Naraku. At least then he would die with some honor, no matter how little or insignificant it was. But when he looked into the miko's eyes, his heart hurt. She had such a pitiful look in her eyes, and she pleaded with him silently to let her help him.

He shook his head and turned to walk away. But then he heard the slayer call out for him.

"Rooski! You can't just leave! I know what your going through and I know that you know it too. I won't just let you go to your death by that monster's hands. I will fight both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha if I have to." She promised.

He turned around to face her, eyes fierce and smoldering.

"Would you? Would you if I said that I could kill you and make up for it? Would you if I burned the miko and sent both of them into the after life? Would you if I stole the jewel for my self and wish everything I lost back? Would you if I lured you right into Naraku's trap, one I didn't mention and would never until it's too late? Would you if I trick you all, and this was just another ploy to gain your trust, just to let it die when you do? Would you?!" He shouted.

Sango backed up, tears shinning in her eyes. She had no idea of how to respond to that. Would she have? Really? Or was he hinting at something he wanted to avoid. Could it be that Naraku really set all of this up, and was hoping that they take him in?

"I thought so." He snapped. But before he could turn to leave, he heard a hiss from Sesshomaru and Kagome was standing before him.

"I know you don't mean any of that." She said sternly, positive in what she said.

"You must stay, in repayment to me. Not to what these men think justice is. Stay for me."

Just what was it with this miko? Why could she so easily persuade him? What power did she possess that could make his will crumble? He could refuse even the greatest temptress, but once this miko looked him in the eyes and asked in that sweet, irresistible voice, it just vanished? With frustration and reluctance, he nodded and sat down by a tree a few yards from the fire.

_

* * *

_

(So, how do you fancy? During the parts that are bold was his flashback, but in a more conversational way. I got the idea from Interview with the vampire and the way she wrote it. I usually do flashbacks, but there was more emotional things I wanted to express then what I could just portray. So I tried something new and I'm kind of happy with it. I don't know exactly what to do with Rooski yet, so it might take longer to update while I decide on his character. I had originally planed to make Rooski another incarnation of Naraku and have him be a total smart ass, but I thought 'Let's make this difficult and have him ... well, turn out the way he did. I'm not saying more so I'm just going to shut up.

_Review in your thoughts please! I know I don't ask and so I don't get many, but I'm just like everyone else. I love reviews and love to see what you think about this.)_


	5. Rooski's Acceptance

Rooski was annoyed. Really, really, annoyed. Why you ask? Because every 5 seconds, he could feel stares on him. Whether it was on the back of his head, or on the side, it didn't matter. Even in front of him he could feel the suspension and curiosity. He didn't get it. Hadn't everyone here came to be because of Naraku's trickery and evil? What made him so different? Sango worked for Naraku, but when they heard her story, she was accepted, why not him? Maybe he was being selfish, and just wanted to be around people again. But whatever the reason, their stares were grating on his nerves. He didn't know how much more he could take. Just one more and he would-

"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard." Came Kikyo's voice from beside him.

Oh thank God. Something to distract these people. And the worst was Inuyasha. Well, with the staring anyway. The tension and anger in the air was from Sesshomaru. But there he really couldn't blame him. If someone just came up and admitted that they were responsible for his mate's death, he would want them dead too. But he was knocked out of his revere by Inuyasha.

"Well, it's about damn time! Where is it?"

"Up there." She said while pointing to a cliffs edge.

Before he knew it, the group was ready and heading to climb the side of the cliff. It would have taken longer if they went around the mountain. The miko was on Inuyasha's back as he and his brother leapt from rock to rock. Sango and Miroku were on Kirara with Rin. He blinked and went after them.

When they got to the top, they didn't see anything. But they could feel something, and it was definitely there with them.

"Where is it?" Inuyasha whispered to Kikyo.

"In the ground." She replied after a few moments to look.

Just as soon as those words left her lips, the ground started to rumble. They could hear rocks on the cliff side falling and they fought to keep their balance. Then, in an explosion of dirt and rocks, the group was faced with a giant, goo covered worm.

_'Eww. That's gross.'_ Kagome voice shuddered_._

_'Kagome, this is not the time for distractions.'_ Kikyo groaned.

_'OK. Just saying.'_

"Oi! Kikyo, pay attention!" Inuyasha snapped.

Boy, she never thought she would have to ever hear that. Thank you Kaogme. She shook her head and drew out her bow and notched an arrow in it. She aimed for the monster's, um, side that was facing them. But before she could fire it, the ground started to shake again. And then three more of the nasty, slimy worms faced them. But thankfully, only one had the jewel shard. She heard Inuyasha swear, and the whistle of Sango's weapon fly threw the air. But despite the look of them, the damn things were fast! The ground shook as they went back underground, leaving crater like holes in the ground. But she knew exactly where they were going, because she could see the shard move in the ground.

"Get away from the edge!" She shouted, running towards the center of the plateau. Everyone followed her and just in time. Just as they turned around to face the cliff's edge, three of the worms poked out, causing an avalanche of rocks to fall into the valley below. Kikyo aimed her arrow again and let this one fly. It hit one at one of it's end, but it Wasn't the one with the jewel shard.

"Inuyasha, use the windscar!" She told him, backing up while she searched the ground for the shard.

"Right," He mumbled while getting in the stance to throw his attack at the worm. The ground erupted as the blades blasted against the ground, hitting the other two worms.

Rooski and Sesshomaru could sense the other one with the shard, and they tried to help Kikyo find the worm. Rooski turned his attention to the miko and he felt a small tremble in the ground. Warning bells went off in his head as she neared a hole that the worms first appeared in. His eyes widened just about the same time that Kikyo stiffened. Behind her, the worm with the shard crept up and now towered over her, casting her in it's gooey shadow. She turned, fingers clutching the arrow as she drew it, but she froze when she saw the worm start to open it's mouth. Very slowly, as if taunting her, the slimy skin of the worm moved back and several rows of very razor sharp teeth were displayed.

_'Oh my God...' _

_'Fire kikyo! Fire!' _

But Kikyo's finger's were numb and wouldn't work, even as both her and Kagome ordered her fingers to release the arrow. But with speeds that seemed impossible for a creature of that size and mass, it snapped forward with a sharp screeching noise. She heard Inuyasha yell her name and heard Sango throw her weapon, but she knew it would miss.

Rooski acted on impulse. He rushed forward, using all of his demonic speed. He reached the miko's hunched over form, wrapped his arms around her and threw her out of the worm's way. He then braced himself to be swallowed by the worm. The last thing he heard was the miko's cry, and then he was surrounded by the worm's rows of sharp teeth.

Both Kagome and Kikyo were stunned. They stared numbly at the spot that Rooski disappeared with the worm. Black boots invaded her vision as Sesshomaru offered her his hand. She stood numbly, but in the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha starting to use his windscar attack into the whole. She rushed over and put her hand on his arm.

"You can't Inuyasha! You would kill Rooski!" She said breathlessly.

"Then what are we supposed to-" But Inuyasha was cut off when the ground started to shake and the worm shot up and landed with a thud. Kikyo was placed behind Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, with Sango and Miroku to the side. She peeked over their shoulders and gasped as she saw the worm wither around as if it were in pain. With it's whole body above the ground, they could see how big the monster was, and it turned out that it wasn't all that big. It twisted, and moaned, making the sharp screeching noise. And then it stopped, groaning, and she could see it trembling.

"What's happening to it?" Sango asked with a disgusted expression.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed at it, and could see ripples going down it's body. Then a smirk formed on her lips.

"Rooski's coming out."

And just as she said that, the worm gave a last tight groan, and then it exploded with chunks of slimy, ewwy-gooey worm guts. The group hunched over as if it would protect them form the on slot of the gooey rain, at the same time. When they stood back up, they were covered from head to toe of the worms remains, slimy stuff sliding down their hair, their arms, their legs, and hit the ground with a quiet thump. Kikyo looked to where the worm used to be, and saw that Rooski stood, steam rising from his skin. He was covered worse, if possible. She let out a breath she didn't know she held and started to walk over.

Rooski's burning gaze met the mikos and as if by some mental communication, they started to laugh. They laughed until they had to hold their sides from the cramps. He lifted his arms to shake off some of the goo.

"I do believe this has got the be the most, um, unpleasant thing I had to kill. I'm going to have to take a 3 hour rinsing..." He trailed off and started to laugh again.

"I think we're all going to need a 3 hour rinsing..." She said as she glanced at the others.

Inuyasha had an expression torn between being completely disgusted, and an annoyed flat expression. She laughed harder at this and she glanced at Sesshomaru, who only said in a flat voice, "Woman, I do not see what is so funny about this." His expression and demeanor was as icy and expressionless, but she could tell he was just as grossed out as everyone else. Sango was ranting on how she was going to take a bath in a hot spring or a river-she didn't really care as long as she got cleaned-and she started to describe what she was going to do and how she would feel. Both Kikyo and Kagome empathized with her on that part. Rin and Shippo wasn't spared from the blast of gooey-ness, but they weren't as bad as everyone else. Shippo shook some of it off, and Rin sat back laughing and saying "Eww," in between the fits of laughter.

Kikyo shivered at the unnatural feeling of the goo sliding down her arms.

"Come on Rooski, let's get cleaned up."

Kikyo and Sango sighed together as they slid themselves into the spring. The water was cool, almost to the point that it was uncomfortably so. But it was better then not bathing and being covered in worm guts. Kikyo took the rag from Kagome's pack and wet it.

"This is just gross. After I get cleaned off, I'm going to whack Rooski against the head so hard, that he won't be able to remember how to use his fire powers!" Sango said while wiping dried goo off her arms.

Kikyo laughed so hard at that, that she had to stop rubbing her arms and hold her sides.

"Sango! That's so mean!" She managed to say between fits of laugher. She stood back up to walk over to a rock, so she could rub her legs.

"What?" She asked innocently, "This is just not necessary." She mumbled while she herself rubbed down her legs.

The girls went on scrubbing down to get all the goo off. Kikyo walked down to a deeper part so that the water came up to her collar bone. She pulled her hair to one side, cupped her hands with water, and combed through it with her fingers to wash her hair out.

_'Feels good to bathe doesn't it?'_

_'Yea. Especially being crusted in-'_

_'Don't! It's bad enough I had to share the experience, I don't want you to describe it! Ewww...'_

_'I can't help but find it completely hilarious. Gross, but funny.'_

_'True. It's nice to see you enjoying yourself.'_

_'I suppose.'_

The girls got out and walked back to camp. The guys were just making it back as well, Inuyasha mumbling curses at Rooski's way, which Rooski only acknowledged with a smirk. Kikyo shook her head and threw Rooski a sly smile. She dropped her back by a tree and sat down in front of the fire.

"Inuyasha, I must agree with Rooski. This situation is rather humorous." Came Miroku's voice from the other side of the fire. She saw a white apparition come sit beside her and watched at Inuyasha plopped down beside her as well. Why was she suddenly getting all of their attention all of a sudden? It didn't matter to her, just as long as they don't start fighting. Which, as she thought about it, they were doing rather well with that. If only it will last...

"Rooski, what do you think about it?" She asked as she laid a pot over the fire so the water will boil.

"Just about what everybody else thinks. Gross, but funny." He replied as though they were talking about something they did everyday.

"Can we please stop talking about it before I'm not hungry anymore?" Rin pouted.

Kikyo had to stifle a giggle and nodded her head.

Before long, she had ramen noodles handed out. When she poured Rooski's bowl, Kikyo let Kagome take over so that she went over and handed it to him so she could explain.

"Their just flavored noodles that are easy to prepare while traveling. I hope you like them." She said with a smile as she handed him a bowl.

Rooski looked at them as though they would grow life and become small, miniature worms that he was eaten by earlier.

"Their not going to bite you, you're going to bit them."

He threw her a side glare and tasted the noodles. She was about to open he mouth to warn him that they were hot, which she just remembered to do, when he spit it back out. She heard Rin mumble an "Eww. Such rude manors." And again had to stifle a giggle, but for Rooski's sake.

"I'm sorry. I was just about to warn you that they were hot, but I guessed you figured it out..." She trailed off this time when he did give her a full glare.

"Just wait until your taste buds are back and working and then try them again." She mumbled and let Kikyo take over as she sat back down between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Smooth." Sesshomaru offered as he took a bit form his noodles.

"Oh be quiet," Kagome snapped as pink started to shade her cheeks.

To Rooski, it seemed as though everyone was waiting untill he took another, careful, bite from the noodles. But they would just have to wait because, quite frankly, his taste buds just weren't working yet. But when they did start working again, he did believe that he found a new favorite food; Ramen noodles.

Later that night, after everyone telling their side of what happened earlier that day, with the exclusion of the demon lord, they all settled down to go to sleep. And it seemed that, with Rooski's act of heroism, he was accepted into this group of misfits. Without anyone saying a word, it was all agreed that he was now one of them. And all because he saved two mikos in one body. God that was odd. Knowing one person was holding an entirely different person in their own body. He didn't think he could do it. Mainly because he doesn't like the fact that someone has full access to his mind and his heart. But he already knew how that felt when he was a slave for Naraku. And he supposed it was different because the two mikos already had a strong bond between them.

His thoughts left him as he heard the other miko, the one he came to understand that was Kagome- the one who gave him a chance and heard his story-started to sing. He fell asleep listening to her sweet, soft voice and for once in many years, he slept a dreamless sleep.

_(Woo! I had so much fun writing this chapter. A lot more when I was writing down the part when they had to fight those worms. . Good times, good times._

_Anyways, I hope you guys have fun reading it and I hope it makes you laugh, because that's the point. As I've said, I'm trying to make this story more light hearted then some of my other ones and to make it more humorous. As always, read and review...)  
_


	6. Kagome's bond to Rooski

_(Okay, I'm going to start putting my AN up here. Sorry for the late update, a lot going on. But enjoy this chapter, and Read and Review please!)_

_'It was dark. So dark that he couldn't see the hand he held right in front of his face. What was this place? What was he doing here? Why was he here? So many questions and yet nothing but darkness faced him. He knew he wouldn't get answers from it so he sat up. Or, at least that was what it felt like he was doing. His sense of direction was off track in this place, and he couldn't tell if he was moving, sitting, facing north, south, east, or west, or if he was facing up, or down._

_Suddenly he heard something slimy move beside him. He jumped out of surprise and a small spark left his fingertips. So, he could use his powers in this place. Okay, he could handle that. He flexed his hand and a small ball of fire hovered over his palm. He looked up from the given light and was disappointed. He still couldn't see far. It was like the darkness was trying to suffocate any light he could create. The thing move in front of him this time and he put his hand out so that the globe of light could uncover what it was that was moving around him. What he saw made him jerk his hand back with a small yelp._

_The thing was a slimy worm. Like the ones that he faced with the miko's group a few days ago. Only this one was smaller, a lot smaller, and couldn't swallow him whole. But that didn't ease his nerves. Something else was here with them and he could feel it. This one was much bigger and much stronger. Only he couldn't locate it._

_With frustration, he pumped more fuel into the fire in his palm to make the globe of light bigger. But something went wrong. A spark flew from the flame and apparently landed on something that was flammable, because the next thing he knew, he was faced with a wall of fire. He jumped to his feet and the fire in his hand went out. He turned when he heard someone scream. Then other screams followed and he kept turning and looking to see who it was. Suddenly, their was a gap in the wall of fire and an evil laughed echoed in the emptiness._

_Everything in him froze. He knew that laugh, and he knew who that laugh belonged to. Naraku. Anger boiled in him faster then he could control it. He looked in the gap in the wall of fire and could make out his form dressed in his baboon out fit. He rushed forward, determined this time to take vengeance. But he couldn't reach him. He was moving, he could tell because of the images flashing by him. But he still couldn't reach him, no matter how much he push himself, Naraku always stayed just beyond his reach. He then heard a female scream his name. He stopped and paid more attention to the images that were flashing before him._

_He could see his home burning. Everyone in it trying to put out the flames, trying to get the children out and to safety. Something in his twisted at the sight, knowing now what he was seeing. He should have been there. He should have helped and who knows? Maybe he could have saved his loved ones..._

_The image changed and now he saw his mother. His beautiful, sweet mother. She was running down the halls, yelling his name, asking where he was. He could tell she was hysterical, and desperate. He reached out, trying to tell he that he was there now. But the flames still engulfed her. Then the images changed again. Now the fire was out, smoke coming off of the ashes and barely standing posts that was once his house. But it wasn't as he saw it when he escaped. Now, demons were there. Demons by the hundreds, feasting off flesh that managed to escape the fire. Some feasted off the chard flesh. He could make out his father's voice, and saw an awkward shaped demon gnawing on his chest. Seeing that, something in him snapped, and he was engulfed in flames, his powers consuming him. He lurched forward with a roar and ripped the wall of fire as though it was a screen of paper. Naraku stood behind it and only laughed as he failed to reach him._

_"How does it feel? To know what you could have prevented by not going so foolishly to my castle. How does it feel, to see everyone you cared for burn in your flames? Tell me..." Naraku's voice faded as a bright light suddenly erupted in front of him. He had to shield his eyes from the brightness being compared to the complete blackness he was in. But when he removed his hand, he could see a from. A female form. He could only see the out line of it and he could vaguely recognize it. But from where, he didn't know._

_"It's okay. You don't have to hurt anymore. They are all fine and happy. Happy that you live, and they want you to live. It's okay." The form spoke. He recognized the voice as belonging to Kagome. What was she doing here? And how did she know who those people were? And how would she know what they wanted from him, and how did she know that they were fine? But before he could ask, she answered, as though she read his mind._

_"I myself am dead. I can see spirits and I know that they were your parents and siblings. And I know that anyone who loved and cared for you would want you to live, even if they are not. Now come on." She said while offering him her hand._

_A thousand questions rush through his head, but he ignored them. This miko cared for him, whether she knew him or not, and had helped him. She helped him escape his nightmares and Naraku. This miko had his trust, and he grabbed her had firmly and let her lead him out of this dark place.'_

* * *

Rooski woke with a start. The air was unusually dry, warm, and the smell of burning wood invaded his sense of smell. It was the same way when he used his powers at a great extent. His eyes snapped open and he could see flames all round him. What on earth happened? He heard the mikos' and the slayer yell his name and he shot up. The whole camp was on fire. The grass, the surrounding under brush and some limbs. Uh... he didn't do this ... did he? Could he have done it while he was sleeping? His nightmare was vivid enough.

"Rooski, get out of there!" He heard the slayer yell.

He jumped and landed in the middle of where they were all gathered. He heard Kikyo give a sigh of relief and glanced her way.

"What happened?"

"I can tell you bloody well what happened." Inuyasha retorted. "I was in the middle of my watch when you started to mumble. I didn't think your whole body would combust. But I saw little sparks fly from your hands and I just thought it was the fire. But then the area around you went up in bloody flames. You probably woke the whole damn forest with your damn roar and then the whole fucking place went up in flames."

So it had been him. Whoops.

He looked over at the miko when she suddenly started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You slept on for a good ten minutes though it too. I've never known one to sleep through a bloody fire. But I guess there's a first for everything."

If Rooski could have done an anime sweat drop, he would have done it then. So she wasn't at all concerned whether or not he would have been burned to death? And he asked he just that.

"Well, of course I was! Don't be absurd. But Kikyo must have felt my near panic and explained that since you had powers over fire, then you most likely wouldn't burn. I still wanted you out."

"Then what was that smart remark for?"

"I just wanted to lighten the mood." Rooski gave her a dead pan look.

"I might as well tell you what every one else knows. The fire engulfed my bag before I could get it, so we have no supplies. Along with no food, or extra clothing, or blankets, or anything. We just have what he have on our backs. Which for you," She said while picking up a piece of burnt cloth from his arm, "is a lot less then what everyone else has."

Rooski's shoulders slumped at the information. They have nothing, all burnt up, because of him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Oh it's all right," Kikyo laid a hand on his shoulder, and nearly pulled it back, but caught herself. His skin was hot! Like it was on fire ... ironically enough. "We can get more."

"Oh yea? We're not even sure you can go through the well!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well, that's just going to have to be something we have to experiment with, aren't we? And even if I can't, You still can. My Mom knows what we need. You just have to bring it back."

"If you can't go."

"Right."

A few moments of silence went by. But to Rooski, those were some very confusing moments. And he expressed just that.

"What? What in the world are you people talking about?"

* * *

The group had doused the fire some, so that way the whole forest wouldn't go up in flames. Kagome-in-Kikyo's-body promised Rooski the whole story about the well and her time after they got control over the fire.

Kagome (in Kikyo's body) Slopped down on a fallen burnt log and huffed. She had soot smudges on her face and her hands were completely black, along with some smudges on her top where she whipped her hands. Cleaning after a forest fire was quickly added to her things she hated doing. If Rooski hadn't of done it in his sleep, she would have let him have it. Maybe she would anyway. But of course, she had to hear what had caused him to subconsciously tack into his powers like that. And of course, after she told him where she got her supplies from...

She blinked away her thoughts as Rooski sat down next to her.

"Everyone went to wash as much as they could. I'm really sorry about this you know. But their gone because they already know about this... well."

"It's really a long story, so I'll try to summarize it as much as I can. You know this isn't my original body, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I'm originally from the future. 500 years to be exact. And when I turned 15, I fell down a well in my shrine that apparently allows me to travel between the past and the future. But since I technically died, I'm not so sure I can. Which is why Inuyasha and I had that argument."

A few seconds went by, and Kagome studied Rooski's reaction. He kept a straight, blank face as he thought over what she said. It surprisingly was much like Sesshomaru's blank, indifferent mask. She wondered if it was some required quality to seem emotionless as much as possible. But, both Rooski and Sesshomaru had went through a lot in their lives. So it might be because they want to hide their emotions. But she could tell that Rooski was much younger then Sesshomaru because he seemed to show more emotions then Sesshomaru. Or, maybe there was only a certain few he would allow to be shown.

"So let me see if I have this correct. You are from the future, and that is where you get your supplies for this group?"

"Yes, That's correct." Kagome looked at his expression, and could see doubt in his eyes.

"Look, if you need proof, just come with us to the well. And If I can't go through it, then you can watch Inuyasha."

"All right. I can live with that." He agreed after a while.

"Well, now that we have all that straightened out, when the other's get back, why don't you tell us what you were dreaming."

"Um, I was actually wondering if I could talk to you about that alone. Well, I suppose that as alone as you can be, anyway."

Kagome laughed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about Kikyo. She's quiet by nature."

_'Hey!'_

_'Kikyo, you should know me by now. And if it's bad enough that Rooski wants only a one person audience, this it must be personal.'_

_'That still wasn't nice. But your right. I won't say a word. But I suggest you tell someone what your going to do.'_

_'Of course I will. I'm not stupid.'_

Kagome blinked as Rooski snapped his finger's in front of her face.

"Hey, you in there?"

"Sorry. You haven't witnessed me talking to Kikyo or the other way around?"

"Oh. That's what you were doing? I heard you looked like you were staring off into space when you did that." Kagome only gave him a dead pan look.

"I'm going to go and let someone know that I will be with you, since you don't want loose ears to hear what you have to say, okay?"

He nodded is head and she went towards the river. She heard commotion and water splashing. When she cleared the woods, a smile broke over her face. Sesshomaru was sitting on the bank with a completely dead look. She knew that look all to well. It was the look he had when something was irritating him, and he didn't want other's to know about it. Inuyasha was somewhere down the bank. She couldn't see him, but she could hear him, cursing his puppy dog eared head off. Then Sango and Miroku were splashing the kids, via Sango and Miroku. She shook her head and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Hey."

He only flash her a side ways glance.

"Rooski wanted to talk to me alone about his dream. So, we'll be near if anything happens."

He stared at her for a while, contemplating whether or not to let her. But he remembered how Rooski had saved her life with those ... worms. So he nodded his head and turned his attention back to the others. She smiled at him and turned to go back to Rooski.

"All right. Let's take a walk, shall we?"

They walked in silence for a few moments. Rooski was trying to find a way to start. He thought about starting with how his dream first started, but shook that thought away. Should he say that his dream had her in it? That might be a good place to start. He sighed. Why had he even dreamt about her anyway? What importance did she have in it? But he supposed that she could answer that question better then he ever could.

"The reason why I wanted to talk to you alone about it, is because you were in the dream."

"How was I in the dream? No, lets start from the beginning, shall we?" she said as she sat down in front of a tree.

"Well, it just started out completely blank. You know, where you can't see, hear, smell or anything. But then, I heard something slithering around, so I lit a small flame, only I still couldn't see very far. So I tried to make it bigger, but then the whole place went up in flames. And then, I could see my home burning within the flames, and everyone was screaming. But then Naraku showed up, and taunted me with the images...

And just when I thought I would be completely consumed, A bright light burned across the blackness, and your voice spoke. You said that everyone was all right, and that I shouldn't worry, because they were happy. But it was just your spirit, just you Kagome. Why would you come to me?"

Rooski stared at Kagome as she looked off into the distance. Why was his soul reaching out to hers? It didn't make sense. What could she do to help him then what she already was? She was already mated, so it couldn't be anything down that path. She didn't think she came from any demon heritage, or any elemental being, so he couldn't be related through some twisted way. As far as she could tell, Naraku was the only common bond they had. So why would his soul be reaching out to her? There was no way she was that powerful...

_'Maybe he needs more then just allies in defeating Naraku. Maybe all he needs is some friends, because of such a great loss.'_

_'But that doesn't explain anything. Why choose me? What so special about me?'_

_'Because you have that way with people. People trust you without knowing why, and they protect you because of that. You bond with them on a level no one understands. How do you think you got Sesshomaru? No one would have been able to do that.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Kagome, honestly. How do you think you did it?'_

_'I just thought that anyone could, if they gave him a try.'_

_'Your so naive.'_

_'I've been told more then once.'_

_'I really can't explain why he reached out to you. That's going to be something that we learn on the way. But right now, Let's just give him the friendship that he needs.'_

_'I have a feeling that he might need something a little more then friendship.'_

_'Which of course, will get him into trouble. Don't worry about it. Inuyasha barks Sesshomaru's head of if he thinks he's been looking at us for too long, and Sesshomaru's aura spreads when Inuyasha gets to touchy when we ride on his back.'_

_'Fine,' she breathed out._

She looked back to Rooski to find him staring at her.

"Rooski, I really don't know why you would dream of me, specifically, but Kikyo thinks that it just might have to be something we find out as we keep traveling together."

Rooski nodded and together they started their way back to the river where the other were waiting for them. When they cleared the woods, Kagome busted out into laughter at the look on Inuyasha's face. He sat on a rock in the middle of the river, soaked to the bone with his silver hair clinging to his face, with a glare that could put Sesshomaru's to shame, any day.

"This is not funny wench." He growled out.

The culprets came up behind him with a bucket of water, and dumped it on him. Well, that solved on mystery. The kids were using him for entertainment. So she decided to rub it in some more, since he looked so pissed off.

"Ah Inuwasha, what are dey doing to you?" She said in baby talk.

He only growled. But then the kids decided to get smart and do it again. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by his tail and Rin by the collar of her Kimono. They tried to get away, even as hopeless as it was, and water was kicked up and limbs were flailing everywhere. Kagome laughed harder.

"Momma! Help us!!"

"You reap what you sow!"

Inuyasha laughed evilly. He threw Shippo up in the air and he landed in a deep part of the river. He then took Rin in his arms, and did the same thing.

"How do you like being soaked you little runts!" He shouted to the drenching forms trying to get out of the water.

Kagome ran a hand over her face, trying to fight back the giggles. But she heard Sango chuckling, even though she tried to hide it by burring her face into Miroku's shoulder. Miroku threw is hands up in a I-don't-know-what-happened manor. Kagome turned toward Rooski.

"Would you mind making another fire, so I could dry the kid's clothes?" Rooski, smiling, nodded and proceeded to make one.

Kagome walked over to the pile of blankets that was the only thing to survive the fire this morning. Grabbing two, she took the kids behind some trees, rid them of the wet clothing, and wrapped them up in the blankets. When they emerged from the trees, Rooski had a fire roaring with some sticks put up as a drying rack. Kami bless his soul. She put the clothes on the rack and sat down between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha (As usual) with Rin and Shippo in her lap.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Kagome asked.

"Can we play a different game?" Rin asked looking up at her.

Kagome immediately thought of the card game War, but realized that her deck of card was now a pile of ashes. She sent a glare to Rooski.

"What did I do?"

"You burned up my deck of cards."

He gave her a confused look.

"I'm sorry Rin. Everything was in my back pack and it was caught in the fire. But when I return from home, I promise to bring back something special, okay?"

Rin nodded her head disappointedly. Kagome gave her a tight huge to cheer her up some. The rest of the time while the clothes were drying, the group just talked about random things. Then around noon, the clothes were dry and the group was headed off towards Keade's village to see if Kagome could pass through the well.


	7. The future

_(OK, before I say anything else, I'm sorry for the incredibly long update, but my life has been hectic: School, home crap, drama, and that devil's spawn writer's block. But here it is, and I had to cut this one in half because of a surprise visitor...._

_Oh! Might as well, _

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, but Rooski is. This applies for the previous chapters and the future chapters....)_

_

* * *

_

Kagome gave a strangled noised mixed between a cry of joy or a laugh of joy. Either way Kikyo was nearly overwhelmed at the amount of joy Kagome felt at being able to pass through the well. Kikyo still hasn't fully comprehended why it's so important. Kagome has a family over in the feudal era. She has Sango, her sister. Miroku, her brother. Inuyasha, her best friend. Rin and Shippo, her children. Sesshomaru, her mate. Sesshomaru's lands is her home, his palace is her home, he is her home. Though she suppose nothing beat the real thing.

_'You bet,'_ Kagome's voice sang_._

_'I just want to experience the time of my reincarnation. Are there any demons in this time?'_

_'Not any that I've encountered. But then again, I don't spend too terrible much time here either. Just when I'm about physically sick from home sickness, or when I really want something, such as a new body wash, or spa, do I come back home. After all, there's no place like home.'_

_'I suppose it's nice to have a place you can relay on when times get too rough.'_

_'Didn't you have a home growing up with Keade?'_

_'Not in the sense that you're speaking of.'_

_'Why don't we meet my Mom?'_

Kikyo didn't say anything, but a warm feeling flooded Kagome and she climbed out of the well. As she exited the well house, she didn't see anyone in the courtyard. No Sota playing soccer or no grandfather sweeping away imaginary leaves. A fleeting feeling of confusion swept through Kagome, for it was odd for none of the two to be out side. But it has been a long time since she had been home, nearly six months, so who knows. Her attention was immediately captured by a very welcomed, and very wanted voice.

"Kagome?" The name was but a whisper, and her mother sounded very confused. If it weren't for Kikyo's strong resemblance to Kagome, her mother would have thought her a stranger.

Tears welled in her eyes for more then one reason as she sobbed out, "Mom..."

Mother and daughter ran towards each other after such a long time apart. Kagome briefly thought about how she would feel in Rin were to travel to far distances and she couldn't follow her for God knows how long, with no word on how she was, or how she was doing or knowing if anything could be happening to her, and in that moment she understood her mother's pain. She understood why it hurt her so to see her go. She also understood that her mother was a saint, for how she dealt with it and allowed things she would have killed Rin for. She pushed those thought away and just allowed herself to be comforted by her mother's embrace.

Deep in her mind she could feel how awkward Kikyo felt about such an emotional reunion with mother and daughter and how bad she felt that she didn't really belong.

_'I suggest that while you're part of my life now, enjoy it.'_ Kagome's voice murmured.

_"_Kagome... you look so different. Your hair is longer and straighter, and your eyes...."

"Mom, why don't we go inside and you put some tea on and I'll explain everything?"

With a weary nod, arms linked across each other's shoulders, they walked inside. Kagome withdrew from her mother's warmth and sat down at their kitchen table. With a deep breath, she took in her small kitchen she grew up with. The walls were light, pale yellow that blended in with the cabinets. The cabinet handles had a little creative touch as small wooden spoons were glued into the handles. The refrigerator stood to the left of the back door, which was on the back wall with a window beside it. On the other side of the refrigerator was a small counter space to fix a drink or a snack. The counters were made out of concrete, but was painted an antique white. Above the small space was a cabinet that, when opened, was split in three sections. The lower section held all of our glasses, the middle section held our plates, and the top section held some of our wine glasses. It continued to two smaller cabinets that held some of our finer plates and such. Underneath those, was the sink. It was sectioned off into three sections as well, made out of a dark stainless steel. You had the two classical sections, but there was a small one in the middle that was there to grind up any leftover food. The counters rounded on the corner with the cabinets getting bigger. Then the counters ended into our stove. It's just a small, classical gas stove. The floor was a real wooden floor with a bright woody color.

So many memories were created here that such an intense longing filled Kagome. The feeling was so intense that it felt depressing. She was brought back to the land of the living when her mother sat across from her. The table was a classical low, wooden table, made out the same wood the floor was.

"Where are grandpa and Sota?" Kagome asked, getting the question that plagued her the most so far.

"Sota had some kind of deal at school and Dad decided to go with him. You know, in case you were to magically pop up..." Her Mom looked at her with ironic humor.

"Which brings us to how you've come back so...different."

Kagome took a deep breath. Even if her mother was a saint, there had to be limits to her patience. Once she told her that she died, well, what to make her believe that it won't happen again. If she would even let her out of her sight now. With another breath, she exhaled out thoughts of her reaction. What she really needed to focus on was how she was going to break it to her Mom. It wasn't everyday that your time traveling daughter comes back in a strange body that looks like her so much so, it's scary, saying that she's died and just borrowing this body. On top of that, saying that she has to go back to the place she died and reclaim the jewel so that she can be rejoined in her body.

"Well, do you remember the first day I came back from the feudal era, that Keade said I was the reincarnation? And do you remember later saying that she was resurrected? Um,"

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that...." Her mother trailed off as horror entered her eyes.

"Let me finish! It's not as bad as it sound, I promise." Kagome waited a few moments for her mother to gather herself. "A while ago, our lands were attacked by this pair of panther brothers. In order for our victory and rights to keep our title as mates and all, I sacrificed myself and didn't survive the night." Her mother gasped in horror. "But because of the sacred jewel, I stayed on this plain. I really can't explain it too well, but later I got an idea. I figure that since Kikyo and I are bonded by our souls, and with our connections to the sacred jewel, I figured that I could just give her body my soul. As you can see, it worked. I do warn you, Kikyo does still have her individualism."

Kagome watched her mother carefully, but her mother learned from Sesshomaru how to slip into infamous emotionless mask. If you learn from him, you learned from the best. So, she would just have to wait until she decided to speak her mind. If she speaks all of it anyway. Her mother just stared vacantly over her head. Her eyes were blank mud depths as she analyzed what her daughter just confessed. Kagome had to give it to her. She was taking the news rather well.

"When do you plan to go back?" She finally asked in a low voice.

"A week, maybe." It was the question she asked every time she came back home.

"What all do you need or want this time?"

"The usual I suppose. Plus I was wanting to go into the city because Kikyo wanted to see what it's like five hundred years into the future."

"When?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I want to stay and enjoy home."

A few more moments of silence passed and I was dying to ask what was on her mind. She was taking this too calmly.

"What, no myriad amount of questions?"

Her mother offered her a small smile and replied, "No. I trust your judgment and I trust Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to protect you. But you must promise me that once you..... reclaim your rightful body, that you come back home."

"I promise." If I was half dead still, I would return.

That moment, the kettle of water decided to announce that it was ready. Her mother got up to pour their tea, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

_'She took that better then what I thought she would. If Rin was in my position and I was in my mother's, I would have killed who ever dare touch her, then let loose my wrath on her suppose protectors.'_

_'What are you saying, that Sesshomaru is not a fit protector?'_

_'Hell no. He's more then capable. Perfect really. I ran right into this, remember. I'm not blaming him for anything.'_

_'But why would you go after her protectors then?'_

_'Because I would need someone to let loose on. They were given the job of protecting her, they would be responsible for anything that happened to her.'_

_'You make a great mother.'_

_'I try.'_

A white porcelain cup with the dark tea liquid was placed in front of her. Grateful for the tiny distraction and the feel of the warn tea go down her throat that she knew would instantly relax her. She took a few small sips until it could cool. Her Mom sat down in front of her again.

"How did everyone else take it?"

Kagome got a sheepish look on her face, and her mother knew that something else that wasn't going to be easy to swallow was coming up.

"Um, I would rather Kikyo take over from here. She could elaborate better then I could."

Her mother blinked a few times, not really comprehending what Kagome had just told her. Of course she said it there were two consciousness in that body, but she didn't think that one could talk through the other. But then, Kagome was talking to her in this other woman's body. It would only make sense that Kikyo would let her speak. She nodded her head. She really couldn't tell if Kagome was still with her or if Kikyo had taken over until she spoke.

"When we learned of her death, we were all devastated." Kikyo whispered. Her mother blinked her surprise but that was the only reaction they noticed of Kikyo's more calm and reserved voice. It was more 'womanly' then Kagome's, which always seemed to be in a cheery tone.

"How did you learn of her death."

"Those of us back at the palace felt a huge shift in the air, then followed by a huge gush of demonic power. I ran out side and looked where such a surge of power came from. There on the horizon was Sesshomaru in his true from and he let out a howl so mournful and so full of pain, that you had to have missed it not to know what happened. He only confirmed it when we saw him at the gates carrying her body."

Kikyo's memories of that night were still so fresh, that the intensity of them astonished Kagome. Out of everyone, Kikyo had the most reason to hate her, yet the deep sorrow when she learned that she passed away told differently.

'I never hated you. I was just so envious of you and what you had, that I let it cloud everything else. But when you mated Sesshomaru and I knew Inuyasha would never leave me, I relaxed and found out why everyone loves you so much. Even bonded to you now has made my respect and love towards you grow. You are like my sister now.'

Kagome was so touched that she couldn't say anything to that. She let a wave of warmth, for lack of a better word because that is just how the feeling felt, flood through Kikyo, which made her lips into a small smile.

"If she plans to get her body back, I'm assuming that you didn't.... bury it?"

"No. Sesshomaru had some demon sorcerer create a magical barrier that keeps her body in tact."

"How? How long will the barrier last?"

"I don't know how that works, exactly. I don't specialize in demonic ways. So I don't know how the barrier works, or how long it will last. I just put my faith in Sesshomaru. He won't let anything happen to her."

Again, Kagome was surprised of how strongly Kikyo stood up for her. Kagome's mother gave a light chuckle and she had to hide a smirk by taking a sip of her tea. Kikyo copied her move, but was waiting for the next question.

"Hmm. I can just picture how Inuyasha reacted to Kagome's soul entering into your body. I can even picture how Sesshomaru did."

Kikyo laughed at that. Memories of them two always down each other throats when one thought the other acted 'out of bounds' so to speak. How they were always watching them and the other. Reason was beyond them when it came to protecting their mates. Despite how awkward they may feel about it, they knew that they were also grateful. Kagome was inside a body and could help them in things that Kikyo could not. And now Kikyo is back, alive, and at her full potential.

_'That maybe, Kikyo, but their possessiveness gets on my nerves. Even when I was still alive, he would growl at someone if he thought they looked at me wrong. Don't get me wrong, it's flattering and all, but after a while you just want to rip their heads off'_

Kikyo didn't say anything, but a mutual feeling on her opinion flashed through here. Kagome's mother and Kikyo finished their tea, making small talk, trying to figure out the other. Grandpa and Sota called and told them that Sota was going to spend the night at a friends house, so it would be a while longer before he got back home. Not really ready to face her grandfather, Kagome took over again and told her mother that she was going to take a nice, long, hot shower, then catch some shut eye.

_'You are going to **love** a modern shower. Plus, I can finally wash this beautiful hair of yours. Trust me.'_

_'That would be nice. Being spoiled and all.'_

_'Very nice'_

Kagome turned on the hot water and told Kikyo how it worked. When she stepped into the rain of hot water, both let out a contented sigh together. Kagome was right, she did love it, and she wasn't even completely clean yet! They just stood under the hot water, letting all tensions go, letting all worries go, and letting themselves relax. There were no known demons here and now finally, finally, Kikyo could just enjoy her life as a normal woman.

_'You are welcome.'_

Kagome introduced Kikyo to Shampoo and conditioner and body wash. Their hair smelled like 'Ocean Breeze' while the body wash made them smell like summer roses. Kagome hummed to herself, while finally being able to fully clean herself of the feudal era gore that she constantly finds herself in. As she stepped out of the steamed filled room, she let out a sigh as she reached for her bedroom door. Walking in, Kagome felt Kikyo startle at all the pink.

_'Excuse me for not having enough time to change it.'_

Throwing Kikyo's warn, dirt covered miko garment into her hamper, she then flopped down on to her bed, burring her face into her pillow.

_'Jasmine. My mom has been in here cleaning. Bless her...'_

_'I'm afraid now that I won't ever want to leave. Don't make me leave Kagome.'_

_'We have a week here.'_

_'But that week will go by so quickly.'_

_'All the more to enjoy it. But let's rest up because I've to a lot to show you. ... And maybe my to nosey friends will leave us alone since I'm in your body. hn... Maybe I'll see if Mom can let me barrow some money so that way I can take us to the salon tomorrow. You'll enjoy that. hn.... And shopping. Of course. You can get anything you like tomorrow.'_

_'Sounds nice. Though, I don't know what I would want, Kagome. I only know about what you bring over at in the well.'_

_'Trust me Kikyo. You will love my time by the time we leave.'_

With another sigh, Kagome climbed into her bed, turned out her lamp and drifted off the sleep_._

_

* * *

_

Kagome woke to the smell of pancakes and sausage. It took a few moments to realize just what she was smelling through the haze of her sleepiness, but when she did, she stretched out with a smile. Her mother was spoiling her. Plus, she just might be trying to give a good impression on Kikyo. Though, Kikyo could tell if it was working or not because she had never had these pancakes and sausages.

Kagome hopped down the stairs into the kitchen. She froze, however, when she saw her grandfather there. They had a stare off for a few it-was-so-quiet-you-could-have-heard-a-pen-drop moments. Her mother decided to break the silence.

"Don't worries dears, I already told him."

Kagome sent her mother a grateful smile, but cautiously went to her seat to wait for her food. After a few awkward moments, her grandfather finally decided to speak up.

"Kagome?" He asked as though he was talking to her after not seeing her over a decade.

"Yes, grandpa?"

"Who body is it that you are...borrowing?"

"Kikyo's. My incarnation's."

"May I speak with her?"

"Of course you can." Kikyo said in her own voice. When she spoke, both Kagome's grandfather and her mother jumps slightly. It would take a while for them to get used to this.

"Y-you were the original protector of the Shikon Jewel?"

_'Your reputation precedes you'_

_'Even in the future?'_

_'Especially in the future.'_

"Yes, I was."

"How were you revived?"

"Kagome didn't tell you?"

"No. Said something along the lines 'you don't want to know'"

"She's right. You don't want to know."

"Then, what was it like for you."

"Not pleasant,"

When Kikyo didn't provide anymore information, Kagome's grandfather did ask anymore questions. They were all to busy a few minutes later, stuffing their face with pancakes and sausages. As soon as Kagome took the first bite, she felt the double delightedness at the soft, buttery, melt in your mouth pancakes, of Kikyo's added joy.

_'Oh Kagome, you have got to make some of these when we go back. It's wrong to keep this kind of deliciousness to ourselves.'_

Kagome laughed at this out loud, which earned her a couple of questioning glances_._

_'Be quiet Kikyo. You're getting me into trouble.'_

_'It's not my fault you laughed. You didn't have to, you know.'_

_'Just be quiet.'_

Kagome heard Kikyo sigh but they all got through breakfast without anymore incidences. After breakfast, Kagome helped her mother with the dishes. They worked in companionable silence, her Mom washing, Kagome drying and putting them away. After that was down, Kagome ran up to her room to look for an out fit to where.

_'This is bad. None of my good stuff fit you! You and your fully grown body....'_

_'You're just jealous.'_

_'You don't understand. We have to look our best today. I wonder how many will oogal....'_

_'What?'_

_'You know, have all the guys take double takes, then have some random guy open doors for you, all that jazz.'_

_'No. I don't.'_

_'That's sad Kikyo. Real sad.'_

_'And beside. You shouldn't be doing that anyway. You are a mated woman.'_

_'Who said I couldn't have a little fun?'_

_'... What does your mother have?'_

_'That's more I like it!'_

Kagome dug into the very back of her closet and found a skirt her mother had given her. It was too big for her at the time, so she stuff it in the back to save it. It was a black, knee length Swede skirt that had a split in the back for more room to move it. She also found a shirt she had gotten for her birthday a couple of years ago, that looked like it would fit. It was black, and made out of a thin material that she couldn't identify, with red and white blotted on it. The front have crossed over, and the lower half flowed around her. When she put it on, it was a little more loose then she would have expected.

_'And to think, one of our differences in out bodies is that mine has bigger boobs. I doubt I would be able to fit this now.'_

_'Yes, well, at least when I run around it doesn't hurt as much'_

Kagome didn't say anything to that. She liked how her body was, despite some of it's draw backs. After checking how her clothes looked, she walked back to see what shoes she would wear.

_'No boots. I'm not going out on a date. No flip flops either, because they don't go with this shirt. No converses or Van's either, those are not made for skirts. No heels either. I would change, but my mom's pants are a little...well, their a bit out dated. Wait a minute! I bought her a pait of nice jeans last mother's day. I could where those, and then I could where my vans!'_

"Mom! Where did you put those jeans I bought you last year!" She yelled down the stares to her mother.

"Why?" She yelled back.

"Kikyo's hips are a bit bigger then mine and she doesn't fit in mine."

"I'm not too sure. Check my closet."

"Thanks!"

Kagome went to her mother's closet, and searched until she dug her way to the back. There, up on a rack shelf, she found then folded up. But they were on the bottom of a stack of jeans, so with care, she pulled then out and went back to her room. She pulled the skirt off, Put the jeans on, pulled on a pair of socks, put on her vans, grabbed her purse and was out the door. She walked to the bus station, not wanting to drive so she could let Kikyo enjoy the sights without distracting her.

The bus that lead to the Tokyo mall. She grabbed an empty seat, and started out the window, so Kikyo could see all the buildings, cars, and parks, or paths that lead to parks. All the while Kikyo filled her with the feeling of wonder and amazement. How could people build such things? How could they advance this far within 500 years? It blew her mind.

_'It wasn't all us. We didn't really start to advance like this until the 18th century. That was when we got involved in World war 3. Then-'_

_'Whoa, wait. A world war? What caused that?'_

_'Oh, Germany wanted to expressed it's military power and all, I think. Or that could be world war 2. I-'_

_'There was a second!?'_

_'Yeah. Powerful people in countries trying to take over the world. You know, it's a very old thing. Naraku, for instance. He's for the whole world dominance thing. But, it never happened. America, a powerful country across the ocean, A-bombed us, and that pretty much ended it. Well, that was world war 2. World war 1 wasn't much a world war because it just really involved powerful countries in Europe. America intervened in that one too and ended it, though I don't remember how exactly.'_

_'An A-bomb? What's that?'_

_'It's a bomb that uses nuclear power to split atoms.'_

_'Not following.'_

Kagome sighed. How was she going to explain this to someone who doesn't even know the simple concepts of chemistry and natural science?

_'A man by the name Albert Einstein, came up with a scientific formula for a bomb that would be so powerful, that generations would still suffer after it exploded. It's made of toxic chemicals that split the very foundation of this world. They are called atoms. They are small matter that make up anything and everything in this world. When you split them, it causes an explosion the likes you have never seen before, and hopefully never will._

_When they bombed us, it destroyed everything. It all burnt up and even decades and decades after it went off, the toxic materials were still in the air, and people still suffered. They had cancers, and deformities and everything. The bomb is so powerful, that Russia and some other countries have tried to copy it and create their own. That's why everyone said that if we have another world war, it would be a nuclear one.'_

_'That's horrible. What did we do that would cause them to want to use that bomb on us?'_

_'We bombed one of America's most used military base without any warning. Of course, it was an accident because we did declare war on them, but the translators were being to slow and by the time they got it, it was a week later. So that pissed them off, they A-bombed us in two cities and the war was over.'_

_'Two cities!?'_

_'Yeah.'_

Kagome continued to update Kikyo on Japan's history until they arrived at the mall. Wonder filled Kagome and knew Kikyo was impressed.

_'So, where to first? Clothes, shoes, or pampering?'_

_'Pampering, clothes, then shoes. In that order.'_

_'Yes ma'am!'_


End file.
